


badboy || l.s

by lulbabylwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing Louis, Dark Harry, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Feminine Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Harry, Senior Harry, Shy Louis, Sophomore Louis, Sweet Louis, Top Harry, harry is kind of a dickhead at first, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lottie is a child in this, overprotective Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulbabylwt/pseuds/lulbabylwt
Summary: story about a rude, nonchalant 18 year old along with a younger, timid, and quiet boy who sits on top of their school rooftop everyday for lunch until one particular day when harry decides to go up there for a quick smoke before the younger teen comes up and soon after, everything else becomes history for the two boys..





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hi, first chapter!
> 
> i hope whoever decides to take a read on this story will enjoy it very very much! <3
> 
> -

the eighteen year old sat on the rooftop of his school, leisurely smoking a cigarette. he took a deep inhale of the cigar, blowing the strong, toxic smoke out through his nostrils afterward.

it was quiet, the noisy sound of cars passing by had been the only thing heard besides the small sound of him tapping his boot against the pavement to a random song in his head.

a few minutes passed until he suddenly heard the sound of the large, metal door that lead to the staircase of the rooftop, being opened.

he never glanced towards it though, only blowing out another puff of smoke cooly.

"s’cuse me?" a tiny voice asked in the softest voice, startling harry a bit.

he looked up to see a short, curvy boy with a fluffy fringe with pieces of it falling loosely in front of his crystal blue eyes, along with his soft, tanned skin. his lips were curled in a small, hesitant smile and his short frame was draped in an white, oversized, sweater that slipped off one of his shoulders, showing off his delicate yet prominent collarbones. the outfit was paired with light blue jeans that clung tightly around his thick thighs along with his feet that were stuffed in a pair of white and slightly scuffed vans.

all harry could do was stare dumbfounded.

he blinked and cleared his throat deeply, sitting up a little. "what do you want?"

the boy blushed and looked down at his slightly grass stained vans, biting his lower lip as if he was thinking of what to say before politely asking, "um.. d-do you mind if i sit here?"

"nah, feel free." harry shrugged, taking another deep inhale of his cigar.

he watched intently as the nameless boy smiled shyly and mumbled a soft, "thank you." before sitting down next to him.

harry looked away after a few moments of staring at him but out of the corner of his right eye, he could see that the boy would continuously glance over at him and then quickly look away.

he snapped his neck over at the boy and glared, "fuck are you looking at, kid?"

that caused the smaller boy' eyes to widen and he blushed hard, stumbling pathetically over his words as he tried to answer harry.

"i-i was j-just, erm i-it's just that y-you're cigarette is kind of.. u-um-" he stuttered

"kind of what?" harry cut in, jaw clenching as he became more fed up with the nervous boy.

the blue eyed boy twiddled with his fingers - a nervous habit of his - and waited a bit before saying in the smallest voice, "i-it's just erm.. kind of making it h-hard for me to b-breathe."

harry looked away for a second, then down at his cigarette that was blowing out the smoke in the boy' direction and caught realization.

"what are you, asthmatic or something?" he asked gruffly, snapping his head back up at the sound of the boy beginning to cough.

"y-yes," he wheezed out, coughing hard.

harry raised an eyebrow, not fazed by the teen' small asthma attack but moved the cigar around so it wasn't pointed in his direction. he watched as the boy coughed a few more times before digging in his flower printed backpack and with shaky hands, pulling out a clear bottle that had been filled to the brim with a light pink liquid.

"the fuck is that?" harry asked

the small boy looked up at him with startled eyes, "oh, it’s strawberry milk...” 

"who drinks strawberry milk?" harry raised an eyebrow, "that's for little kids,”

the boy pouted, which was adorable in harry' opinion but he quickly got rid of that thought.

"i-i drink strawberry milk!" he defended, "and it isn't for kids, strawberry milk was made for everyone o-of all ages. so would you like some?"

"no."

that caused the boy' pout to grow even more. 

"why not?"

harry chuckled, "because, kid. strawberry milk isn't my kind of drink, try offering me some beer or vodka and then maybe i'll say yes,"

the boy gaped at harry and grumbled a few incoherent words under his breath, but didn't say anything back. he stayed quiet for the rest of lunch until the warning bell rang, which meant that everyone had a few minutes to get back to class.

he put his strawberry milk away and stood up, feeling the other boy' eyes on him the entire time as he slipped on his backpack.

he shyly waved goodbye to harry and began to walk off.

"wait!" harry called after him, chuckling when the boy turned back around with confused eyes. "aren’t you gonna give me your name?"

the boy bit his lower lip and walked over to harry, standing a few meters away from him.

"l-louis." he mumbled shyly, "what's yours?"

harry held out a hand, taking the boy by surprise since he'd come off as kind of a dick with a nonchalant attitude towards him.

"harry."

louis hesitantly wrapped his chubby fingers around harry' large hand, blushing as his tiny hand had gotten completely swallowed by harry’ own. they held hands for a few seconds longer before harry swiftly pulled his hand back and cleared his throat awkwardly as louis blushed and bit his lower lip softly, trying to hide his smile.

"i-i've gotta get to class or m'gonna be late," louis told harry, timidly; rocking back and forth on the heels of his tiny feet cutely. "will i see you again?"

"since we go to the same school, i'm guessing that we definitely will, kid." harry chuckled

"oh.. r-right." louis' cheeks flushed bright red in embarrassment from his obliviousness. "well, okay... i-i'll see you later, harry."

harry nodded, "see you later, louis.”

louis gave him a timid wave before turning away and walking off, his already timid smile growing wider with each second that passed as he walked away.

harry stared at him as he walked off, not being able to pry his eyes away from louis' swaying hips and how his bum jiggled with every step he took.

needless to say that when the boy had finally left, harry wasn't surprised to find himself sporting a half hard on along with a bit of accidental drool spilling from out of his mouth.

-

it was now the evening, and louis had been helping his baby sister with her math homework; going over a few difficult equations with her.

once they’d finished, louis went to go into the kitchen to clean up and wash their dishes from dinnertime when he suddenly heard lottie ask him a question, that shocked him a bit.

"lou, how come you're blushing so much? did you meet someone special today?" she asked, softly, tilting her head to the side innocently.

louis blushed hard and stared at his five year old sister with a speechless expression. 

"w-well.. yeah, lotts." he whispered, a shy smile growing on his lips, "i think i did, actually."

his heart began to flutter rapidly when he thought of the handsome green eyed boy with the long, curly hair and the random yet sexy tattoos.

"look!" she giggled with excitement as she pointed to louis' cheeks, "you're doing it again! am i ever gonna meet someone special, lou-bear?"

"oh, of course, bumblebee." louis nodded, using her nickname he'd given her when she was first born. "just not right now, though."

"are you in love with your special person?"

louis' eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, heart beginning to beat rapidly at the thought of harry ever being in love with him. the chances of harry even liking him were very unlikely; at least that's what he thought. 

"oh no, lotts. i'm definitely not in love," he laughed, twiddling his fingers anxiously.

"are you going to be?" lottie asked, crystal blue eyes widened with hope.

it was quiet for a few moments after that as louis pondered over the question, not knowing what to say because he couldn't predict the future even if he did feel a spark of hope with harry.

he looked down at his feet and shrugged, "i-i don't know, bumblebee.. i don't know."

all he did know was that for the first time in a while, he felt excited for the next day of school and mainly, for what was to come tomorrow.

-

finished.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, second chapter!
> 
> before i start this chapter, i’d just like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who’s decided to take a read on this story so far, it’s so lovely seeing all of the positive feedback this story has gotten in such little time so, thank you all v v much! <3
> 
> btw you’re all so pretty, k i’m done.
> 
> -

it was the next morning and louis had currently been on his way to the rooftop to eat lunch; quietly walking down the corridor filled with scattering students with his hands clutched tightly around his books that were held just as tight up against his scrawny chest. as he opened the large metal door with a tiny huff and walked up the concrete steps that led to the school’ rooftop, he began to feel a warm, fuzzy sensation in the middle of his chest from the thought of seeing harry again and nearly ended up tripping over the steps on accident. 

when he made it up there, his excitement to see harry suddenly decreased when he saw that harry hadn’t come up yet but still didn’t lose hope and still felt excited to see him so with that, he let out a soft sigh and skipped over to the bench where he soon, sat down and began taking out his lunch.

his lunch had consisted of a turkey and ham sandwich, a bag of crisps, and some cut up strawberries that were packed in an adorable, heart-shaped container. 

and he also might’ve secretly made an extra sandwich for harry just in case the older boy was hungry, but who knows?

it was peaceful silence for a few moments as louis happily ate his delicious lunch and read a book that he’d borrowed from the library, until the door suddenly opened, making him look up.

his heart skipped a tiny beat when harry' tall figure came into view, watching as the older boy made his way over to him while lighting a cigarette and soon taking a deep inhale of it.

"waiting for me?" harry asked, with an eyebrow lifted. 

louis' cheeks flushed a bright red and he only shrugged, not wanting to embarrass himself.

harry looked away and sat down on the bench beside louis, resting his elbows on the end of his thighs before taking another drag of his cigarette and secretly getting a grimace from the younger boy who sat there watching him.

"you shouldn't smoke."

harry heard louis' soft voice speak up and snapped his head over towards him, eyes glaring hard into the boy' concerned own.

"what?" he asked, in a deeper tone.

louis' eyes widened slightly and he quickly averted his eyes from harry' and down to his lap, knowing that he's made him feel angry.

he whispered out a shy, 'n-nothing.' and shook his head nervously.

that only made harry' angrier and he sat up a bit, "tell me what the fuck you just said, kid."

louis let out a frightened squeak at harry' tone and his use of the swear word, slowly glancing up at him, only to look back down.

"i-i just said that y-you shouldn't erm.. smoke because i-it's just really b-bad for you and i-"

"i don't need you telling me what i should and shouldn't do, kid." harry cut him off, "it's my life and i'll smoke if i want to fuckin' smoke."

"but i-i was just trying to help-"

"i don't need your fuckin' help, alright?" harry snapped, jaw clenched tightly.

louis continued to stare down at his visibly shaking hands and didn't stop the fresh tears from filling his crystal blue eyes and falling down his flushed cheeks as a sad pout formed on his lips.

harry watched this and felt his stomach twist for some odd reason because it wasn’t like he purposely meant to make the sensitive boy cry.

"m'sorry, i-i'll just go."

louis sniffed and couldn’t help the soft hiccup that escaped him as he quickly reached for his bag and began putting all of his things away.

"listen," harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "i didn't mean to make you cry-“

"no, i-it's fine," louis muttered, not glancing at harry as he stood up and began to walk off.

it was then, that the guilt hit harry harder than it should for a guy who's reputation was to be a heartless prick, but for some reason he felt as if he should apologize to the fragile boy because he knew that the guilt would only get worse if he didn’t. 

so with that being said, harry let out another deep sigh and stood up as well to follow after louis. 

"hey!" he called, causing louis to slow down his fast walking and turn around.

louis didn't move an inch though, he stayed put and waited until harry walked over to him to look up and shyly make eye contact with him.

“didn’t mean to make you cry, kid. i just got a little pissed off, alright?” harry explained, honestly.

louis still didn’t feel satisfied with harry’ words and sniffled again, bringing one of his dainty hands up to wipe away the lingering tears on his cheeks.

the older boy knew that louis was waiting for an actual apology and internally groaned. 

“listen, i’m sorry, okay?”

louis felt his heart flutter slightly and stared up at him innocently - which might’ve done something to harry on the inside - before nodding slowly.

“m’kay.” he whispered, timidly. “n-not gonna yell at me again, right?” 

louis didn’t like to be yelled at and didn’t like yelling in general because it made his anxiety rise, which is why he never liked parties or crowds or anything that did with people talking loudly. 

harry felt the slightest bit of relief and let out a light chuckle, “nah, i won’t yell again.”

louis suddenly held up his pinky finger and narrowed his eyes. “promise?”

“jesus, kid. i won’t yell again, alright?”

louis pouted and opened his mouth to speak again but closed it as his pout became more prominent. he nodded but still felt disappointed because harry wouldn’t pinky promise with him, yet as he began to lower his finger, he heard the older boy sigh and soon felt harry’ larger pinky wrap around his own.

a bright smile made way to louis’ mouth as he looked up at harry, who honestly looked over it.

“i promise, okay, kid? are we done, now?”

louis nodded happily, “yeah, we’re done.” he giggled. “see, that wasn’t too hard, was it?”

harry rolled his eyes and unlocked pinkies with the petite boy to turn around and walk back over to the bench. he sat down and had been about to pull out his pack of cigarettes but suddenly thought twice about doing that and soon, put it back in his pocket with a quiet sigh.

just as louis had been about to sit back down next to harry, the warning bell came over the intercom which meant that they had to get to their next class before the second bell rang.

the tiny boy huffed and reluctantly shuffled all of his belongings together before pulling his book bag over his shoulders. he grabbed for his opened lunchbox and had been about to close it until he saw the packaged sandwich that he’d made for harry and felt his cheeks flush.

he bit down onto his lower lip before pulling out the turkey and ham sandwich and handing it over to harry, who’d already been staring him up and down slowly but quickly stopped his actions when louis looked over at him.

“e-erm.. this is for you,” louis told, merely. “i-i made it just in case you were hungry b-but if you aren’t then that’s okay.. i-i’ll just throw it away o-or take it home, maybe. i-i dunno..”

harry chuckled at louis’ rambling and grabbed it from his small hand, “i’ll eat it, kid. thanks,”

louis tried not to let the joy overcome him from harry taking the sandwich and also brushing his fingers up against his - which was most likely an accident - but couldn’t help a giggle escape him.

“y-you’re welcome, ‘arry.” he smiled, sheepishly

louis realized that the second bell would ring any minute now and gasped, “oi, m’gonna be late!”

he closed up his lunchbox and looked back over at harry before giving the older boy a timid smile.

“i-i’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

“yup.” harry answered, bluntly, as he took a huge bite of the sandwich.

louis giggled and nodded, “alright. g’bye, then.”

he turned away and began to walk off with a happy smile on his face until he heard harry call for him. he turned around with a confused expression, “h-harry, m’gonna be late..” he frowned, not wanting to mess up his attendance.

“yeah, yeah. i ain’t gonna hold you up too long, calm down, kid.” harry told with an eye roll as he walked up to louis. “just was wondering if you’d wanna ditch this place with me tomorrow?”

louis’ heartbeat sped up just as the second bell rang but he couldn’t care less about that anymore, all he could think about was that fact that harry wanted to hang out with him.

“w-what?” he gaped at the older boy

harry chuckled, “ditch with me, tomorrow.”

“a-as in like..” louis stepped closer to harry, “ditching school?” he whispered, as if there were other people around.

“yeah, kid. what else?”

louis bit his lip and thought hard about it before shaking his head, “i-i can’t, ‘arry.. i’ll get into trouble a-and what about my mum? i-i can’t-“

“no one has to know, kid.” harry tried to persuade him. “c’mon, it’s just one time, yeah?”

the younger boy frowned and contemplated the idea for a few seconds before hesitantly nodding.

“listen, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. i’m not forcing you or anything so-“

“no.” louis cut him off. “i-i want to do it..”

that caused harry to look at the boy in surprise, “oh?” he smirked with a soft chuckle, “ya sure?”

louis heartbeat was faster than ever and he felt like he’d been taking the biggest dare of his life but he wanted to ditch with harry because it could potentially bring their sort-of-friendship closer.

“yeah.” louis sighed, shakily. “i-i’m sure..”

“alright then, if you’re sure then meet me outside of school tomorrow after second period, yeah?”

louis nodded, “m’kay.. s-second period?”

“second period.” harry confirmed with a nod.

after that, louis and harry shared quick goodbyes and louis had to practically run to class since he was late but luckily his teacher didn’t mind since he was one of her best and smartest students in that class so she decided on letting him slide.

louis sat in his seat and let out an internal sigh, feeling his tiny hands shaking with excitement but also nervousness for what was to come tomorrow.

-

finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um does harry and louis ditching school in the next chapter count as a larry date? because i surely think it does.
> 
> as always, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> until next time...
> 
> all the love, A. <3
> 
> -


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, third chapter! 
> 
> an unofficial larry date is happening, people.
> 
> brace yourselves. <3
> 
> -

it was the next day and second period had rolled around quickly, if louis would say.

the scrawny boy hadn’t stopped shaking since he first stepped foot into his second period, english class and hadn’t stopped having mixed emotions about whether he should ditch school with harry or not. of course, he wanted to do it because he’d do anything to have a stronger relationship with the older boy but his attendance had always been top notch and he seriously didn’t want to ruin all of his hard work. 

but then again, he didn’t want to miss out on his chances with going on an unofficial (but official, in louis’ mind) date with harry. 

he was just so conflicted with everything..

-

it was officially after second period, and louis couldn’t stop thinking about harry’ specific words as he walked to his locker to get his books.

_“alright then, if you’re sure then meet me outside of school tomorrow after second period, yeah?”_

louis let out a shaky sigh and shut his locker after retrieving all of his belongings. as he walked down the long hallway filled with scattering students who were trying to get to their next classes, he kept his head down and avoided contact with everyone which didn’t make anyone seem suspicious about his actions since the boy was generally known to be extremely shy, so louis was in luck.

eventually, the commotion had died down and now it’d only been louis, a few other students who were most likely late to class, and a couple of janitors left in the hallway, which made the tiny boy feel a somewhat sense of relief.

after making it past the lunchroom, he took a sharp left towards a secret back entryway of the school and with one hand, he weakly pushed the heavy, metal door open; finally making it outside.

louis let out a loud sigh that he’d been holding in and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

“oi, what am i doing?” he whined to himself, eyes laced with worry and nervousness.

he fixed his glasses, that were perched in a lopsided way on the bridge of his nose - since he’d accidentally hit them while running a hand through his hair - and began looking around for harry’ car, jumping slightly in shock when he heard a loud beep and turning his head in the direction of where it was heard at.

a huge rush of reassurance came over him when he saw harry’ car - which was an old, rusted up chevy truck - pull up near a sidewalk next to him. 

the window rolled down, and soon the handsome senior came into view and louis’ heart couldn’t help but flutter and nor could his eyes help but stare.

“well, don’t just stand there, kid. c’mon, yeah?”

louis’ eyes widened and he blushed furiously before hurrying over to the passenger’ side of harry’ car. harry reached over and pushed the door open for him and chuckled as louis’ tiny self struggled to get inside, huffing when he finally did and shyly looking over at harry to find him still laughing.

“w-what?” louis frowned

“nothing,” harry chuckled, “you’re just really small and it’s hilarious.”

louis gasped and his frown deepened, which made him look very similar to an angry kitten.

“n-no i’m not!” he defended, a little pout forming on his strawberry gloss covered lips.

“you couldn’t even reach the car door, kid.”

louis huffed, softly. “well.. that’s b-because your car door is really high s-so it’s kinda hard for me to reach but it’s not my fault that you’re so tall!” 

harry let a quiet laugh slip through his lips and shrugged, “whatever you say, kid. either way, you’re still gonna be pretty damn small.”

“m’not small, ‘arry.” louis grumbled 

he slipped on his seatbelt with a soft huff as harry began to drive and crossed his arms together, muttering words under his breath about how he’s 5’2 and his doctor said that he could potentially still be ‘growing’ and how it wasn’t his fault that harry was just a giant.

and all the older boy could do was roll his eyes and chuckle at the adorable boy.

-

after 30 minutes of driving and having occasional smalltalk with each other, louis began to feel slightly restless since harry still hadn’t told him where they were headed to.

“harry, why can’t you just tell me where we’re going already?” he whined

“because it’s a surprise, kid. we’ll be there soon so just chill out, yeah?”

louis sighed softly and nodded, bringing his short legs up to his chest and resting his head on the car window. he watched as all of the trees passed by and soon began to feel tired, letting his eyes flutter shut as he slowly fell into a peaceful slumber.

harry quickly glanced over at the boy and shook his head with a light chuckle before focusing his eyes back on the road.

-

after another 30 minutes, the pair had finally gotten to their destination aka the said ‘surprise’.

harry let out a deep sigh and quickly unbuckled himself before reaching over to gently shake louis - who had been in a deep sleep - awake.

“come on, kid. wake up, we’re here.”

louis shifted around in his seat and let out a tired whine, “d’wanna wake up.. m’tired.”

harry chuckled, lightly. “alright, i’m guessing that you don’t wanna see the surprise then, yeah?”

louis’ eyes fluttered open at that and he quickly became alert of his surroundings, jolting up from his seat which caused harry to chuckle more in amusement from the younger teen’ actions.

“w-we’re here?” louis mumbled, wiping at his eyes with one of his tiny fists, sleepily.

he blinked a couple of times and once his vision became clearer, he let out a soft gasp at the breathtaking sight in front of them.

surrounding harry’ car was a huge field of flowers, of all different kinds, colors, and sizes. birds could be heard chirping loudly in the background as the trees gently shook from the wind blowing on them, and louis was in a complete state of awe.

“h-harry..” he trailed off, not being able to take his eyes off of the beautiful scenery in front of him. “this.. th-this is my surprise?”

harry nodded with a smirk, “yeah, do you like it?”

“i-i love it..” louis said, breathlessly. he looked over at harry, who’d already had his eyes on him and smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up. “also much.”

“i’m glad you do, kid.”

harry didn’t know why but he liked seeing louis smile, it felt like something inside of him went off whenever he’d see the tiny boy’ crystal blue eyes light up with joy whenever he would smile.

and maybe - just maybe - harry wouldn’t mind making louis smile more often.

louis giggled shyly and looked away, a grin making its way to his lips. “it’s so beautiful!” he squealed, “there’s so many flowers, harry!”

“indeed there is.” harry chuckled, fondly. “c’mon let’s get out of the car, yeah?”

louis nodded excitedly and hurriedly unbuckled himself before opening the door and hopping down with a soft huff escaping him afterwards.

harry met up with louis and raised an eyebrow when he saw the teen slipping off his vans.

“what are you taking your shoes off for?”

louis looked up at him and blushed furiously, “b-because the flowers could get damaged a-and i’ll feel really bad if i accidentally hurt them..” he told, making harry do the same as well and giggling when the senior rolled his eyes but did so.

soon, louis went off to frolic around in the beautiful flower meadow meanwhile harry stayed back in order to set up a comfortable area for them to rest on in the back of his truck. he placed a large comforter over the rough interior and then threw a pillow on top of it, just in case one of them wanted to lay down or not.

now, most people would consider this date, including louis, but to harry this wasn’t a date, it was just a friendly outing.

‘a friendly outing’, yeah that’s definitely what it was.

louis eventually stopped his playful frolicking and tried to catch his breath from giggling so much. he looked around at all of the flowers and beamed with pure happiness, dropping down onto his knees as he began to collect a ton of flowers so that he could make a flowercrown.

with everyone flower he took, he made sure to whisper small ‘thank you’s’ to all of them just in case he was stealing one of the flowers family members because like said before, he’d never, ever want to hurt the precious flowers.

harry walked over to him and chuckled as he saw louis’ actions, “what are you doing?”

“m’gonna make a flowercrown!” louis held up his bouqet of random flowers and smiled brightly at him. “w-would you like me to make you one?”

harry chuckled, “nah, flowercrowns aren’t really my thing, kid.”

“please, ‘arry?” louis jutted his pink lips out, giving the older boy his best puppy eyes. “j-just one? i-i promise, you won’t have to wear it!”

harry sighed and internally regretted what he was about to do but nodded, making louis gasp out excitedly and squeal; beginning to collect even more flowers to make harry’ crown with.

once louis finished collecting all of the flowers, he stood up with grass stained knees and hurried over to harry’ truck as the older boy himself, followed after him at a regular pace.

harry nearly laughed when he saw louis struggling to climb up to get inside the back of his truck and with two hands, he grabbed a hold of louis’ slim waist and easily hoisted him up. “i’ve got you,” he reassured the boy when louis let out a gasp in shock, placing him down onto the comforter before climbing onto his truck as well.

a deep shade of red stayed on louis’ cheeks as he got comfortable and sat cross-legged on the comforter, trying not to think about how good harry’ strong and large hands felt on his waist.

“o-okay..” he bit down on his lower lip as he began to spread out all of the different flowers, “so erm.. since we don’t have any actual wire, we’ll just have to make them the hard way b-but the crowns actually come out better when you make them naturally so.. y-yeah,” he paused his rambling to look up at harry, who’d been busy staring right back at him with a fond look in his eyes.

louis felt his heartbeat speed up a bit when he saw harry and smiled merely at him.

“s-so, how you make them is that y-you have to tie the stems of the flowers together or you can braid them if you’d like b-but i find that it’s quite hard to make a flowercrown when you braid it..” 

and that’s what they did for a good two hours; louis sat there with harry and taught him how to make a perfect flower crown - even though harry’ didn’t actually come out to be very good but he still tried and that’s all that mattered to louis -. now the two were taking a break from making them and just sat with each other and talked about anything that came to mind. 

“green, pink, a-and i like pastel colors a lot too..” louis mumbled as he gently braided a piece of the older boy’ hair. “what’s yours?”

they were currently sharing what their favorite things were and mainly just enjoyed the presence of one another. louis had been basically straddling harry’ lap while he did so and couldn’t keep the faint blush from coating his cheeks because, he couldn’t believe that harry actually let him get this close to him, especially while not even having the slightest problem with it.

“blue.” harry shrugged, “never cared about colors but blue is alright, i guess.”

harry’ favorite color was actually orange but when he saw the how beautiful louis’ porcelain blue eyes were, he suddenly had a change of thought.

louis nodded with a timid smile and stayed quiet after that, just continuing to braid harry’ hair and overall just feeling content and happy with everything happening at that moment.

after a few silent moments passed, louis suddenly stopped braiding harry’ hair and looked up at him with small frown forming on his face.

”a-are we friends, harry?”

harry raised an eyebrow at the boy’ random question and shrugged. “i don’t know, kid. what are you asking me that for?”

“well.. i-i dunno,” louis averted his eyes away from harry’ and looked down at his hands, twiddling his fingers together nervously. “s’just that erm.. i-i’ve never had an actual friend before so i-i was just wondering if we were-“

“we’re friends, louis.” harry cut him off

louis looked up with slightly widened eyes, “r-really?!” a tiny grin slowly grew on his lips.

harry chuckled lightly with a nod, “don’t flatter yourself, though.”

louis felt estatic that harry was officially his friend and didn’t realize what he was doing until he suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around harry’ neck and pulled him in for a tight embrace.

harry’ tensed up and gripped louis’ waist, ready to pull the boy off of him until he felt how tight louis was holding onto him and slowly eased up his grip and hesitantly hugged back.

“jesus, kid. don’t get all sappy on me, now.” he laughed quietly, patting louis’ back a few times.

louis giggled and soon pulled away from their hug, smiling at him. “s-sorry..” he mumbled, shyly.

louis hoped that their new friendship would go further but for now, he was just glad that he finally had a friend and was extremely grateful for that.

-

finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> until next time... 
> 
> all the love, A. <3
> 
> -


	4. author’s note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, SO sorry if i lead you all on with thinking that this was another chapter but i just have an important question to ask so please read further to see what it is !
> 
> -

should i make this story into an mpreg one?

like louis won’t get pregnant immediately but say that like after a good year of them dating, they make love and harry forgets to use a condom and then boom: soon louis finds out he’s pregnant???

THIS SOUNDS SO WEIRD BUT IDK TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH THIS STORY BECAUSE I JUST WANT TO MAKE IT GOOD AND ENJOYABLE FOR ALL OF YOU.

i’m so conflicted ugh okay, real talk: should i make this story into an mpreg one or just keep it regular and make an entirely different story where louis is or finds out that he is pregnant in it?

give me your thoughts and suggestions down below, pls !!!! they’d be greatly appreciated !!

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you all for reading and i’ll have a new chapter out v v soon !!! <3


	5. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, fourth chapter!
> 
> before starting this, i’d just like to say a huge thank you to everyone who commented on whether i should turn this story into an mpreg one or not. there were positive along with negative ones but i’m still happy that you all shared your thoughts and ideas with me. <3 i still haven’t made a final decision yet but when i do, i’ll definitely let you all know!
> 
> as always, thank you for reading and enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> -

it had now, been a month since louis and harry became ‘friends’ and things were going just fine.

their relationship had grown over the little time of them knowing each other, and they had definitely become more than just an ‘average’ friendship.

harry had slowly eased his way into giving louis sweet pet names such as beautiful and occasionally baby, which made the younger boy’ nearly go pilant whenever harry would call him those. 

louis, himself would even give harry pecks on the cheek whenever he felt confident enough to do so, that is. to conclude with that, the two had also began a routine of harry driving him home after school.

now, it was after school the pair were currently at their local library since louis wanted to check out a new book and of course, had drag harry along with him even though the senior didn’t want to but harry didn’t have much of a choice anyway since it’d recently became harder for him to actually say the word ‘no’ to the beautiful boy. besides, he’d rather see him happy than seeing him look all sad and pouty.

louis softly hummed a random tune to himself while looking for a book, meanwhile harry had been sat on an nearby couch - since he didn’t feel like roaming - but kept a careful eye on the smaller boy just in case anything happened. harry stared at him intently, eyeing his curvy body up and down slowly as the innocent teen walked around with a content smile on his face. just as harry’ eyes had been about to stop at his bum, louis turned around to check on him and felt his cheeks flush crimson red when he that harry was already staring hard at him.

he gave a timid wave and giggled when harry nodded up at him in return, before hesitantly turning away; still feeling’ harry eyes on him.

the reason for harry’ intense staring was louis’ outfit. the tiny sophomore had on a beige colored sweater that came down to his knees and looked like an actual dress on him due to how short he was. he also wore the flowercrown harry made - despite it being crooked - along with his scuffed, grass stained vans and a pair of socks with light blue frills at the top to pair with his entire outfit.

so, you could understand harry’ situation and why he’d been staring so hard and nearly had drool slipping from his lips.

louis was just too beautiful and it was slowly becoming harder and harder for harry to handle.

louis searched through the long isle for a bit longer before eventually walking back over to harry with a disappointed frown growing on his pretty face. his lips were pouted as he crossed his arms and sat himself down onto the older boy’ lap.

“what’s the pout for, beautiful?” harry chuckled, wrapping an arm around louis’ waist. “couldn’t find what you were looking for?”

louis blushed from the sweet compliment and shook his head, pouting more, “n-no and s’not fair,” he whined, “none of these books caught my interest, ‘arry. why can’t this library just be nice to me?”

harry rolled his eyes at the dramatic boy and sighed, “calm it down, kid. c’mon, how about i help you find a book, yeah?”

“really?” louis’ eyes lit up, happily.

“i’ve got nothing better to do so, why not?” harry told, nonchalantly with a shrug.

louis let out a tiny squeal and leaned up to place a light peck onto harry’ cheek, blushing furiously while doing so. he pulled back with a timid smile on his lips and giggled when seeing that he left a visible smudge of lipgloss on harry’ cheek and lifted up his hand, using one of his tiny sweater paws to wipe it off, “s-s-sorry,” he stuttered nervously, which made harry chuckle.

“it’s alright, let’s go get your book, yeah?”

“yeah..” louis nodded, merely. 

he squeaked in surprise when he felt harry grab both sides of his waist and lift him up from off of his lap, before soon getting up himself.

for the next hour, they looked through long isles with shelves stacked with different books until harry suddenly picked up a random book and raised an eyebrow at it before handing the book over to louis, who’d looked just as skeptical as harry had been.

“here, try this one.” the senior suggested

louis nodded and with hesitant hands, he looked through the pages and read over the opening summary before looking back up at harry with a wide smile, “i-i like it.. how did you know that i would like this kind of book, ‘arry?”

harry shrugged, “i don’t know, the title seemed like something you’d read so i just went with it.”

louis smiled and wrapped his short arms around harry’ torso to hug him tightly, “thank you,” he told, blushing when he felt harry lean down to press a swift kiss onto the top of his head.

“it’s no problem, beautiful.” harry smirked, “i’m always here to help, yeah?”

louis smiled up at him gratefully with a nod before he suddenly felt a buzzing sensation in his bag and realized that it must’ve been his phone. he furrowed his eyebrows and knew that it had to have been his mother since he didn’t have any other contacts in his phone - other than harry’ - and quickly gave his book to harry for him to hold before opening up his book bag and pulling out his phone to see what his mother texted him.

‘be home soon for dinner, love. harry is welcomed to stay for dinner too, if he’d like. xxx’

louis smiled excitedly as he read over his mum’ text and quickly responded with an ‘okay, mum. xx’ before closing his phone and putting it back in his bag. he looked up at harry to see the senior already staring back down at him.

“who was that?” harry questioned, in a slightly possessive tone.

“i-it was my mum. she wants me home for dinner soon and she said that you’re welcomed to come along too b-but only if you’d like..?”

louis secretly prayed that harry would say yes because this would be his first time coming over which was slightly nervewracking but he hoped that harry would oblige because louis’ mother, jay had only known of harry through his words and the small boy just wanted them to meet already. 

but his hopes quickly faded away when harry suddenly spoke up and rejected his offer.

“nah, i can’t,” harry sighed, “my friend’s throwing this party tonight and he doesn’t want me to miss it.”

“oh..” louis trailed off, disappointedly. “o-okay. s’fine, i-i’ll just tell mum you couldn’t make it then..” 

harry could tell by the tiny frown forming on louis’ face that the boy was clearly upset and let out another quiet sigh, “i’m sorry, baby. i’ll stop by next time, yeah?” he tried, even using ‘baby’ to try and make him feel better but louis still wasn’t satisfied and only nodded silently.

“have fun at your party.” he grumbled out, and grabbed his book from harry’ hand.

he began to walk away from harry while muttering that he was going to go and check out his book and harry couldn’t help but laugh at louis’ adorable way of expressing his disappointment. “jesus, lou. do you really want me to stay that bad?” he called after the boy, rolling his eyes when louis hesitantly turned back around and looked at him shyly.

“y-yes..” he frowned, crossing his arms against his chest. “please, harry? i-i’ve never had anyone to invite over a-and since you’re my friend, i just thought you might’ve wanted to stay for dinner..?” he trailed off, beginning to feel slightly insecure.

harry pursed his lips and internally groaned because of what this boy mentally - and physically - did to him. he knew that he would only feel more guilt for the lonely boy if he rejected him again so without a second thought, he nodded. 

“alright, kid.” he sighed

louis’ eyes suddenly lit up like fireworks, “you’ll stay?!” he gasped, rushing back over to harry with a hopeful smile.

harry nodded, “you’re lucky that you’re under my skin.” he sighed, with a dull expression yet couldn’t keep the slight smirk from appearing on his lips.

louis blushed furiously and giggled while wrapping his arms around harry’ torso and hugging him tightly. “thank you so much..” he whispered, nuzzling his face into harry’ middle and blushing harder when he heard harry chuckle from above him and hug him back, surprisingly just as tight.

“yeah, alright.” harry rolled his eyes, fondly, pressing a kiss onto the top of louis’ fluffy hair. “just better be glad that my friend has these kinds of parties almost every weekend.”

the tiny boy felt his heart flutter at the fact that harry chose him over going to the party and smiled, feeling happy that the senior was going to spend more time with him instead of going out to just get drunk and high with his no-good friends.

“we’re gonna have so much fun!” he told, excitedly, as he pulled back from their hug.

harry chuckled, “i’m sure we are, kid.” he told the overjoyed teen with a slight nod.

and to be honest, harry didn’t even care for going to his friend’ party especially when he could be hanging with his - secretly - favorite boy instead of getting drunk and hungover in the morning. he’d never thought that he’d think this way about anyone but it was nice having someone around, who didn’t just want to party 24/7.

and maybe - just maybe - he wanted it to stay that way.

-

finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> i’m quite excited for the next chapter to come, if i do say so myself, and i hope you all are too!
> 
> until next time, my friends...
> 
> all the love, A. <3


	6. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sixth chapter!
> 
> um this is going to be so awkward to explain but i had accidentally uploaded this chapter when it wasn’t even ready to be uploaded so if you got the notification that i posted, IT WASN’T FINISHED YET SO DON’T JUDGE ME! i was supposed to press ‘edit chapter’ but for some reason my finger went to ‘post chapter’ and just urgajajsksis i’m sorry if i lead you all on but it’s posted and actually finished now so enjoy and thanks for reading! <3
> 
> -

continuing on from the last chapter...

-

the sun had began to set just as the two boys made it to louis’ house after deciding to stay at the library for a little while longer and were now, waiting to go inside louis’ home as tiny boy himself, was busy shakily pulling off his backpack to zip it and take his keys out.

louis’ nerves hadn’t calmed down since he’d gotten his mother text at the library and the car ride home only worsened his anxiousness.

he still felt excited but was more nervous than ever for what was to come since the plan to invite harry over for dinner had been so sudden, let alone the fact that he already felt uneasy on whether his mother would like harry or not.

he, of course, knew that the woman definitely would since his mother had always been a very kind hearted and loving person who never liked to judge people from first sighting but he still couldn’t help but feel the least bit of hesitantance, especially since harry smoked and smelled like it along with a mixture of cologne.

which was also quite infatuating to louis and had become his new favorite scent.

he’d been so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn’t hear or realize that harry had been calling him for the past two minutes and blinked his eyes a few times before looking up at harry with a startled expression.

“h-huh?” he stuttered, cheeks flushing red in pure embarrassment. “o-oh sorry.. i-i was just thinking..” he told, with a sheepish smile.

the older boy shook his head and sighed, knowing that it was something more than that

“well, what the hell were you thinking about cause’ your hands are shaking like crazy, kid. jesus, c’mere.”

harry grabbed louis’ dainty and shaking hands in his much larger own and held them tightly until the shaking started to decrease.

louis’ couldn’t help but blush and get sudden butterflies in his tummy from the overprotective way harry was acting along with the slightly worried look in his emerald green eyes. the tiny boy blushed harder at the fact that harry’ strong hands completely swallowed his smaller own.

he bit down on his lower lip, trying his hardest to keep the shy grin from growing on his lips.

eventually the shaking in his hands had decreased but they still had an unusual twitch, except that was for an entirely different reason which only louis knew about.

harry slowly dropped louis’ hands once he’d been satisfied with how much they calmed down and sighed, pursing his lips together. “are you alright, now?”

“y-yes..” louis smiled, gratefully. “was just a bit nervous b-but m’alright now.. thank you,”

“nervous about what?” harry raised an eyebrow

louis could feel the embarrassment rising and lowered his head, twiddling his fingers together. “i-it’s nothing.” he responded, shyly. “m’okay.”

louis suddenly felt two hands cup the sides of his face and lift his head up, only to be met with a pair of mesmerizing green eyes, which he all knew too well and let out a soft gasp in surprise.

“don’t be nervous about this, alright?” harry spoke, his deep and raspy voice nearly making louis lose it. “if anything, i should be the one who’s a nervous wreck cause’ i didn’t even have a smoke before this,” he chuckled, “but i’m not, so just try and chill out, yeah? it’ll be alright.”

“yes.. i-i mean, o-okay..” louis stuttered, feeling his face heat up more and knowing that he was as red as a tomato. “m’fine, ‘arry.. i-i promise..”

the older boy nodded but didn’t move an inch, continuing to stare at louis, who’d been staring right back at him, both staring deeply into each other eyes. louis bit his lip which caused harry’ eyes to slowly lower until they were staring at them, which made louis bite on his lip harder.

louis’ heartbeat had been racing a mile per minute and he desperately hoped that harry couldn’t hear it. after a few more seconds of their staring fest, he realized that they should’ve been gone inside already and with shaky hands, he gently grabbed onto harry’ wrists which made the senior look back up at his eyes.

“w-we should go inside..” he suggested, in a soft whisper; eyes still glued onto harry’ own.

“shit,” harry remembered that they were still outside of louis’ house and quickly let go of his face, standing back up straight and clearly his throat deeply. “sorry, uh yeah.. we should.” he muttered awkwardly, with a light chuckle.

louis let out a breathless giggle and nodded, feeling thankful that his knees didn’t give out on him because if harry would have stared at him like that any longer, they surely would have.

he fumbled with his keys as he tried to unlock the door to his home and nearly dropped them on accident from feeling so jittery over what just happened along with not being able to focus from also feeling a hundred butterflies were fluttering around in his tummy and soon, ended up just having to hand the keys over to harry for him to open and telling him which key it was, which made harry chuckle and smirk but do as he said.

as soon as he opened the door, they were suddenly hit with the fresh smell of homemade cookies along with the hint of a pumpkin spice scented candle, making the two feel at ease.

“feels like home already,” harry smirked down at louis, who only gave him a timid smile. 

louis shut the door behind them and furrowed his eyebrows as it was unusually quiet, but relaxed when he heard the sound of his baby sister’ feet rushing down the stairs as the blonde haired, five year old came into their view. 

“lou-bear!” she squealed, engulfing his waist in a bone-crushing hug, “you’re home!”

louis’ heart melted with pure love for his adorable baby sister and harry couldn’t help but fond a bit from the sight in front of him. he would definitely tease louis about his sister’ nickname for him later on though.

“hi, bumblebee! how was school?” louis smiled

“great!” lottie told, excitedly, as she pulled away from their hug. “i-i got to bring home my paintings and mummy even said that-“ she suddenly paused her rambling when she looked up saw that louis wasn’t alone.

she stared up at him with wide eyes before tilting her head to the side, innocently.

“lou, who’s this..?” she asked, giving him a confused look.

louis felt his cheeks flush red and glanced up at harry before speaking, “w-well, lotts.. erm, this is a new friend of mine a-and he’s-“

before he could even finish speaking, lottie gasped loudly as her crystal blue eyes widened even more. “that’s your special friend!” she squealed, which nearly made louis’ heart stop.

“mumma!” lottie yelled out, excitedly. “lou-bear brought his special friend over!”

louis’ mouth dropped as he stared down at his sister, feeling shocked and overall embarrassed at the fact that she completely outed him to his crush - who’d just silently watched the entire scene play out with a confused look on his face -.

”i’m lottie!” the five year old giggled as she introduced herself to harry, who chuckled lightly and crouched down to be at her level.

”nice to meet you, kid.” harry smirked, “now, what’s all this special friend talk about?”

louis’ eyes widened and he opened his mouth again to speak, but was suddenly cut off by the sound of his mother’ voice echoing from their kitchen.

“charlotte, sweetheart. where are you and what have you gone on about this time?” the woman questioned, as she walked into the living room to see all three of them standing there.

“oh?” she said, taken aback slightly.

she raised an eyebrow at her two children before letting her eyes roam over to harry, and quickly came to realization of what had happened before letting out a soft and knowing laugh.

“i-i brought a visitor..?” louis smiled, hesitantly.

“i can see that.” she smiled, but knew from her son’ flushed red cheeks, that lottie must have said something to embarrass him until the end of time and let out a quiet sigh.

“alright, lotts. why don’t you go upstairs and get started on your coloring, yes?”

“but, mumma..” lottie whined, pouting more when jay narrowed her eyes.

with a stomp of her little foot, she obeyed and soon grudgingly walked back upstairs.

it was silent for a few moments until jay suddenly clapped her hands in excitement from harry’ arrival “well then!” she smiled warmly at the senior, and walked closer to him. “hello, my dear. you must be harry, if i’m correct?”

harry could tell that she was definitely louis’ mother just by their resemblance and stuck out his hand before nodding with a polite smile.

“yes, ma’am. that’s me, and i apologize for not bringing you any flowers.. it didn’t cross my mind until now.” he spoke, chuckling slightly.

louis stared up at him and couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter from looking at how polite harry was acting with his mother. the senior most definitely had manners and even though he could be quite rude at times, he still had a heart.

they shook hands as jay laughed softly at harry’ kind words. “nonsense, dear. we already have so many flowers around the house and there are more outside in our garden, as well.”

which had been true because their home had many flowers and flowerpots just sitting around in random spots, and harry could surely tell where louis got his admiration for flowers from.

harry gave a sheepish smile and nodded, “well, it’s nice to finally meet you, ma’am.”

jay waved her hand, “call me jay, dear. ma’am makes me feel old and i’m only 36!” she laughed, causing harry to chuckle with her.

“well, jay.” harry corrected himself, “it’s nice to finally meet you.”

the woman smiled and patted harry’ cheek gently, “as well you, my love.”

she grinned and looked between the two fondly before shrugging.

”well, i guess that i’ll leave you two alone for a good hour or so because that is when dinner will be ready so until then, do whatever you please. and also louis, sweetheart? do, show him around and give him a tour of the house, maybe?”

louis nodded, “of course, mum.”

jay came over to place a quick peck onto louis’ cheek before whispering in his ear, “my, you’ve found yourself quite the handsome one, haven’t you?” she raised an eyebrow

“mum..” louis whined, feeling his cheeks redden.

jay laughed softly at her son’ adorable embarrassment, “i’m just saying, honey.”

jay turned to walk back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner but paused and turned back around for a quick second.

“oh, and harry, dear?” she spoke, smiling when she’d gotten his attention again.

“welcome to the family.”

louis flushed harder and gave his mother a pleading look for her to stop but nearly caught whiplash from how hard he snapped his neck up to look at harry after hearing what the older boy had suddenly spoken.

“thank you, jay. glad to be apart of it,” he spoke, before looking down at louis with a smirk.

jay smiled fondly at the two and soon, went back into the kitchen to finish cooking which left the two boys to be alone again just like before.

louis gnawed at his lower lip and shuffled awkwardly before shyly looking up at harry, only to see the older boy staring right back down at him. louis smiled at him, but didn’t know what to say since his younger sister had basically told harry that he was his ‘special’ friend.

“aren’t you gonna show me around?” the older boy raised an eyebrow, smirking.

relief rushed through louis’ body and he internally sighed before speaking, “o-oh, erm.. yeah.”

so that’s what louis did for a good hour before dinnertime rolled around. he showed harry his bedroom and the two sat on his floral, pastel colored bed until it was time to go downstairs.

louis was sat on top of harry’ lap in a straddling position as the older male’ hands rested upon his curvy hips, squeezing them lightly at times.

louis lazily braided harry’ curly hair to pass the time, and hummed softly to himself, enjoying the peaceful silence that was between them at the moment.

it wasn’t until a few moments later, when harry suddenly broke the silence.

“so tell me..?” he trailed off, eyes still fixated on louis’ curves. “what’s all this special friend shit about?”

louis stopped braiding his hair and rested his tiny hands on harry’ shoulders, only giving him a shrug due not knowing how to answer him.

“i-it’s nothing, ‘arry..” he mumbled, shyly. “please don’t ask a-about it, it’s so embarrassing a-and it really doesn’t matter anyway-“ 

“it does to me,” harry interrupted him, sternly. “so just tell me what’s up, yeah?”

louis whined and shook his head, feeling the embarrassment rising with each second that passed, “i-i can’t,” he shook his head, a pout forming on his lips. “please, s’really nothing-“

“look me in the eye and tell me it’s nothing then.” harry interrupted him, again.

louis shook his head again and tried to squirm his way off of harry’ lap but the older boy only tightened his strong grip on louis’ hips more, restricting the teen from moving which made him let out another soft whine.

“you’re not going anywhere until you tell me, kid.” harry chuckled, “now, look me in the eye if all of that all of that special friend shit is nothing if it really doesn’t matter that much, yeah?” 

the senior knew that louis liked him as more than just a friend because it was clear as day, harry couldn’t even talk nor look the tiny 15 year old in the eye without him turning into a blushing mess.

the thing that louis failed to realize though was that it was vice versa for harry too and louis, of course wasn’t that oblivious to their relationship because he definitely could tell the feelings harry had for him were somewhat mutual but he didn’t know that harry actually did want him and secretly didn’t have eyes for anyone else but him.

“i-i can’t tell you, ‘arry. it’ll ruin our friendship and i don’t want that to happen..” he frowned, “y-you’re my only friend and i-i just really don’t want you leaving me..” he rambled on, fresh tears suddenly beginning to blur his vision.

harry’ eyes softened just as his grip on louis’ hips did the same, staring at the emotional boy in front of him and not knowing what to say. after a few moments, he sighed deeply and ran a hand through his messy hair. “jesus, lou.” he muttered.

“that’s what you’re worried about?” he chuckled, “me leaving you to go be friends with someone else?”

“d-don’t laugh.” louis sniffled, “s’not funny, harry. you make it sound like it isn’t that serious w-when it is..” he pouted, “i-i’ve never had any friends a-and it’s always been really hard for me to make them t-too..” he whispered, not wanting to explain his terrible anxiety.

the older boy felt the slightest bit of sympathy for louis - which was a rare emotion for him to feel - and let out a quiet sigh.

“listen, baby..” he pulled louis closer slightly, which caused the tiny boy to blush furiously. “i wasn’t laughing at you and i get it, alright?” he placed a hand under louis’ chin and gently lifted his lowered head up to make eye contact with him. “but you don’t gotta worry now cause’ i’m your friend, yeah? i’m not gonna leave you like some dickhead would, alright? we’re friends.”

the both of them obviously knew that their friendship was definitely just more than an average one, but neither dared to speak about it, especially louis. eventually, it would have to be talked about because their relationship was growing more and more everyday along with their feelings for each other.

louis brought up one of his sweater paws and wiped at his teary eyes with it, still keeping eye contact with harry - which might’ve made the senior feel something go off in the middle of his chest - and nodded, slowly.

“m’kay.” he mumbled, timidly. “you promise?” 

harry chuckled fondly and nodded.

“cross my heart, little one.”

louis’ cheeks flushed red from the new petname and he couldn’t help but let a shy giggle escape from his lips. he had been about to speak again when his mother’ voice echoed from downstairs as she called for the both of them, startling louis.

“come on, you two! dinner is ready!”

louis answered back with a quick, “‘kay!” before smiling at harry and moving off of his lap.

as he got up from harry’ lap, his sweater had rode up a bit which showed off his thick, tanned upper thighs and all harry could do was stare at them dumbfoundedly, trying not to let the sudden thoughts in his head go to his lower region.

he cleared his throat deeply and got up from louis’ bed just as the boy held out a hand for harry to take, in which the older boy did without any hesitations, causing louis to smile and blush.

they went downstairs to soon be greeted by his mother, and sitting down at the dining table to all begin eating.

-

“bye, ‘arry!” lottie waved at him and smiled brightly before nuzzling closer into her mother’ warmth.

it had now been later on in the evening and dinner had finished a while ago. harry would have stayed longer but the senior had to say his goodbyes because of the fact that he had to wake up early for his job in the morning.

harry chuckled and ruffled her curly blonde locks gently, “see you later, kiddo. maybe if i’m not working next week, i can stop by to see your dance recital, yeah?”

lottie’ eyes widened, excitedly and she nodded fast. “yes, yes, yes!” she squealed

louis smiled fondly as he watched their interaction while he quietly stood at the door, waiting for harry to finish bidding his goodbyes to his baby sister and now his mother.

“thank you for the dinner, jay. it was amazing, the best meal i’ve had in a while, actually.” harry told, politely, and chuckled.

jay laughed softly and nodded, “oh, you’re welcome, my dear. do your parents not like to cook as much?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow as she lifted lottie up a bit in her arms.

harry’ smile faltered at her question but he quickly recovered and shook his head. 

“nah, it’s actually just me and my old man and he barely knows what a cooking book is.” he chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly.

jay nodded understandingly and gave him a warm smile, not pushing the situation any further.

“well, if you’re ever in need of a nice, home cooked meal, you’re always welcomed here.”

harry nodded and gave her a quick hug before thanking her again.

a small frown was set on louis’ face as he watched harry and his mother talk, wondering why he’d gotten so uncomfortable when she’d asked about his parents - or parent, now that he told them that he only lived with his father -. louis couldn’t help but get an odd feeling about it, especially since he saw harry’ smile visibly drop when jay asked about his family.

something definitely wasn’t right and louis wouldn’t bring the situation up anytime soon but eventually, he would have to once they’d further their growing relationship with each other.

“alright then, i’ll leave you two alone now.” jay smiled and turned away to take her now, asleep, daughter upstairs. “lock the door when you’re done, please!” she hollered to louis as she walked up the stairs.

it was silent as louis walked harry out and shut the door behind him, so they were now stood on his porch under a tiny light that lit up his home.

“come visit me at work tomorrow, yeah?” harry spoke up

louis smiled and nodded, “wouldn’t be a saturday if i didn’t.” he giggled softly

it was silent after that, but it wasn’t awkward silence. it was the kind of peaceful silence where they could just stare at each other and speak through their eyes rather their mouths.

“alright, let me get out of here.” harry sighed, “but knock me a lil’ kiss before i go, yeah?” he smirked and tapped his cheek with his finger.

louis flushed crimson red but obeyed and stood high on his tip toes to try and reach harry’ but even that didn’t work so he placed two hands on the senior shoulders so he could meet him halfway.

“you’re such a giant,” he pouted before placing a light kiss onto harry’ cheek, blushing harder as he did so.

harry chuckled at his words and shrugged, “i’m only 6’2, baby. it’s not my fault you’re just tiny.”

“m’not tiny!” louis gasped, stomping his foot. “we’re not having this discussion again, ‘arry.”

harry laughed harder, “alright, whatever you say, little one. whatever you say,”

louis pouted his pink lips out more but smiled when harry pressed a quick kiss onto the top of his fluffy head full of hair before walking off without a word and heading over to his truck.

once inside his truck, the senior started up the ignition and yelled out to louis before beginning to back out of the boy’ parking area.

“don’t miss me too much, yeah?”

louis burst into a fit of giggles and covered his mouth with his sweater paws to try and muffle them. “it’ll be so hard, but i’ll try!” he giggled.

he said that in a playful tone but secretly meant it in the most serious way possible.

he watched harry shake his head fondly and wave before soon driving off, down the street. louis sighed softly, and now actually did miss harry but went back inside of his home - making sure to lock the door just like his mother had asked him to - and leaned his back up against the closed door, letting his eyes flutter shut with a content smile on his lips.

and oh, how he’d been falling more and more for the handsome senior as the days went on..

-

finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was much longer than i expected it to be but i’m sure you’ll all be very pleased with how extended this was so with that being said, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always,
> 
> until next time, my friends...
> 
> -
> 
> all the love, A.


	7. author’s note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i’m sorry to inform you all but this isn’t a new chapter :/ i know, it’s quite sad tbh.
> 
> but if you’ll scroll further down, you’ll see why i’m posting this author’s note!
> 
> -

are you all liking this story ?

‘yes’ or ‘no’ ????

give me your honest opinions down below, because i want to make sure that you’re all enjoying this story bc i want this story to BE enjoyable for you so please, like i said, comment down below and give me your opinions !

(i hope this story gets more yes’ instead of no’)

also !!!! comment suggestions or ideas on what louis and harry should do in upcoming chapters ! all of your opinions and ideas are greatly appreciated, so don’t hesitate to let me know !!

yes, they’ll kiss soon but i’m taking it slow bc i don’t want this story to be super fast-paced so.

anywho, okie i’m done being annoying. g’bye !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading, and the next chapter will be out v soon ! <3


	8. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, seventh chapter!
> 
> i have these chapters all messed up when it comes to numbers due to my author’s notes so i’m gonna fix it all bc it’s seriously bugging me so much.
> 
> anyway, happy reading! <3
> 
> -

it was the next day, and louis had been on his way to visit harry at work, just like he’d said he would.

the petite 15 year old skipped happily down the pavement, blocking out the noisy corruption of busy, rushhour traffic that had occurred beside him.

before leaving his home, he decided on making the senior a delicious, homemade lunch just in case he hadn’t eaten beforehand and louis knew that his breaks weren’t until hours later after he would clock in, so he’d have just the right amount of time to make it for him.

he placed all of harry’ lunch inside of a large, paper bag and in permanent marker, wrote:

‘made with all my love and dedication. <3’

inside of the bag was a turkey and ham hoagie - made just the way harry liked it - , a bag of crisps, a variety of different fruits cut into the shape of mini hearts, and with a bottle of water.

louis had a satisfied smile on his lips, knowing that harry would absolutely love everything he’d made for him.

he’d gotten used to making harry lunches by now but didn’t mind it one bit because if he could make the older boy homemade lunches instead of having him eat junk and fastfood 24/7 then he would make gladly lunch for harry anytime.

eventually, louis had found himself at harry’ job - which was at their local town’ garage - and hesitantly walked inside.

he looked around with a tiny frown forming on his face when he couldn’t find where harry was and felt himself growing with anxiousness since the garage had been filled with a ton of muscular men who were sweaty and stained with grease from all of the cars that they'd been working on. most of their eyes had been focused on louis’ small figure ever since the teen walked through, and it only made louis feel more nervous.

he tried to look for a receptionist or anyone that he could talk to, to try and help him find harry and felt relief go through him when he saw a middle aged man, sitting at a desk inside of a nearby office.

with wobbly knees, he carefully made his way over to the office and tried to ignore the loud wolf whistles that were thrown his way as he did so. with flustered cheeks and shaky hands, he made a fist and gently knocked it on the closed door.

it soon opened up, only to reveal the man who had an annoyed yet curious expression on his face.

“what do you want, kid?” he asked, gruffly.

louis shakily fixed his glasses and held onto to harry’ lunch tighter, “e-erm..” he stuttered on his words, nervously. “m’looking f-for one of your workers, s-sir..? is harry styles here b-by any chance?”

he hoped the tall man would say yes because he needed to see harry immediately.

“yeah, he’s around here somewhere. gimme’ a sec,” the man grunted, walking off a bit to find him. “yo, styles! you’ve got a kid here for you!” 

louis furrowed his eyebrows at the man’ nonchalant way of speaking, but kept quiet. as he waited for harry’ arrival, he couldn’t help but peak over at the other workers who still hadn’t taken their eyes off of him, flushing hard and looking away quickly when one of them winked at him.

he just wished that harry would hurry up already.

soon enough, harry stood up from working on a broken down motorcycle and louis nearly lost it when he saw the handsome senior, dressed in a plain white tank top that fit perfectly around his muscles and showed off his inked skin, along with a pair of regular jeans that were stained with random spots of black grease.

louis gnawed on his lower lip as harry walked over to him, and was gripping onto harry’ lunch so tight that he’d almost accidentally ripped through it. he watched harry wipe off his dirty hands and run a quick hand through his sweaty curls before smirking down at him.

“hey, beautiful.” he spoke, “you made it.”

louis felt his worries about the other guys staring at him slowly fade away when he met harry’ fond, emerald eyes staring into his own and smiled shyly, “h-hi, harry..” he giggled.

“what’cha got there? is that for me?” harry raised an eyebrow, pointing to the lunch bag

louis nodded and hesitantly handed it over to him. “y-yes, i made you lunch.. ya’ know, just in case you haven’t eaten yet.. b-but if you did then that’s okay but i figured you hadn’t yet b-because your breaks usually aren’t for a few hours after you clock in s-so.. i just wanted to-“

“lou,” harry cut in, chuckling fondly at him. “you’re rambling again,”

the small boy felt his cheeks heat up in pure embarrassment and giggled nervously, “o-oh.”

harry could see the nervousness in louis’ crystal blue eyes so he stepped closer to him and leaned down to press a soft kiss onto the tiny boy’ forehead - not knowing that by doing that, it only made louis’ nerves worsen -.

“it’s alright,” he mumbled, before pulling back. “thank you, baby. i’m actually going on break soon anyway, so you can stick around and come with me if you want, keep me some company?”

louis heart fluttered from harry’ actions along with his question and nodded quickly, “s-sure.” he smiled

so then, louis proceeded to follow harry back to the car that he’d been working on and sat on a nearby stool as the senior got back to work.

out of the corner of his eye, he could still see a few guys staring at him and tried his best to ignore it, but after about 15 minutes of picking with his polished nails out of boredom, he stood up and bent down to grab his pastel book bag when he when he suddenly heard a guy’ voice.

“damn, flower boy’ got one hell of an ass. i wish i could hit that,”

louis’ eyes widened at the disrespectful comment and stood back up within seconds, dropping his bag on accident while doing so. he felt his cheeks flush crimson red when a few other men laughed at the guy’ statement and wolf whistled.

the tiny boy didn’t know how to react and looked to find harry, only to see the senior already staring at them with one of the darkest looks he’d ever seen harry wear. harry then, took off his gloves and carefully walked over to louis. 

“hold these for me.” he spoke, voice deeper than usual yet also in a surprisingly calm tone. “i’ll be right back,” 

louis knew all too well that harry had been nowhere near calm at the moment though and frowned but still hesitantly took the gloves from harry’ hands. 

harry’ eyes were darkening by the second, slowly being overshadowed by a pitch black color which made louis worry even more. his jaw had been clenched tightly as well and overall, the senior looked as if he’d been ready to kill.

louis couldn’t help but feel more nervous from harry because he’d never seen the boy look so angry before, except for that one time when they’d first met but it wasn’t as bad as this.

“h-harry, please-“ louis tried, frowned deepening as he grabbed onto harry’ strong bicep.

“no.” harry cut him off, sternly. “stay here and don’t move.” he said as if it was a demand.

louis opened his mouth to object but harry had already taken off towards the guys, who were still snickering about the situation.

“ay, jack!” he heard harry yell out to the man who’d said the comment

just when the guy or ‘jack’ however, had been about to turn around, harry raised up his fist and collided it roughly with jack’ nose in a bone-crushing punch, causing him to fall backwards and land on the floor with a loud cry out in pain.

louis’ eyes widened even more at the scene, “h-harry, stop!” he gasped in shock.”

he quickly stood up from his chair to try and stop harry but remembered the older boy’ clear words from before and frowned deeply but reluctantly, sat back down.

“ah!” jack yelled, blood gushing from his - most definitely - broken nose, “you son’ of a bitch!”

he cussed out a numerous amount of swear words at harry but was cut off when harry landed another hard punch to his face, this time getting his jaw which was now probably fractured.

all harry could see was red and by the looks on all of his coworkers faces, they must’ve seen the dark red in his eyes too or at least thought so.

“if i ever-“ harry grabbed onto the top of jack’ shirt and fisted it tightly in his bloody hand, “ever, hear my boy in your mouth again, you’ll be dead.” he growled out, “got it?”

“g-get the fuck off me, styles!” jack tried to push him off, but that only made harry even angrier which resulted in jack getting kneed in the stomach.

“i said do you fuckin’ got it?!” harry spat, feeling more livid than ever at the moment.

jack only let out a groan in pain and if it hadn’t been for their boss stepping out of his office to see what all of the commotion was about, jack would’ve ended up in the hospital from what harry had been about to do.

“what in the bloody hell is goin’ on here!” the middle aged man screeched, eyes widening at the sight of his two coworkers. “fucks sake,” he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly before sighing. “styles! christopher! in my office, now!”

harry rolled his eyes and reluctantly let go of jack’ shirt, muttering a quick “piece of shit.” down at him before walking over to his boss, not without glaring at the others and threatening them all first.

“that’s enough, styles.” his boss warned, sternly.

the two both walked over to their boss; jack staying a good distance away from harry.

meanwhile, louis was sobbing quietly into his tiny hands from watching most of the fight. he was a very emotional boy let alone the fact that he could never tolerate fights nor yelling very well so that made his cries worsen. he felt extremely worried that harry would get fired from his job because of the fight and that also made him feel slightly mad at harry for that.

he couldn’t help but feel all warm inside from harry calling him, ‘my boy’ and even though they weren’t considered to be in a relationship - because truthfully, neither knew what their relationship/friendship was - he still felt his heart flutter immensely over the simple fact that harry actually might have feelings for him.

louis let out a shaky sigh and hiccupped, wiping at his tear stained cheeks with his sweater paws and not bothering to look up from his lap because he felt too shy to do so and seriously didn’t want to be stared at by anyone.

eventually, harry came out after a few moments but jack stayed back inside of the office.

the moment harry walked out and was close enough to see that louis had been crying was the moment that his heart nearly stopped and his ‘tough’ persona immediately softened up when the fragile boy hesitantly looked up and made eye contact with him.

tears slowly began to reappear in louis’ dull crystal blue eyes as he let out a soft hiccup.

harry sighed and ran a hand - the one that wasn’t stained with blood - through his messy hair before walking over to the now, crying boy. it was silent for a few moments as he stood in front of louis, who only stared up at him until suddenly speaking up.

“y-you’re hurt..” he trailed off in a nearly inaudible voice as he looked at harry’ bloody hand.

harry raised an eyebrow and looked down at his own hand, not noticing the pain until now but it wasn’t that bad to where he needed bandaging. he’d gotten into many fights before so he was used to the aching in his fingers after he’d get finished with his fights.

“no i’m not, lou.” he chuckled, lightly. “this is nothing, baby. it doesn’t even hurt me, alright?”

louis didn’t believe harry’ words though and secretly reminded himself to bandage the senior’ hand up later on but still nodded silently.

“c’mon, let’s ditch this place.”

that caused louis begin to think of the worst that could’ve happen to harry while inside the office and couldn’t help but cry harder from overthinking too much, knowing for a fact that harry had most likely gotten fired.

“you g-got fired, didn’t you?” he hiccuped, staring up at harry through his blurry vision.

he let out a small sob, feeling overwhelmed from all of the negative thoughts cascading his innocent mind and had been about to speak again until harry suddenly grabbed his face in both hands, forcing louis to make full-on eye contact with him.

“stop it, louis.” he spoke, sternly. “i didn’t get fired, alright? nobody is getting fired, so just calm down and stop overthinking shit, okay? i’m fine.”

louis sniffled and let out another hiccup, - that just wouldn’t stop coming - but felt the slightest bit of relaxation go through him when harry gently wiped away his stray tears with his two thumbs before pressing a firm kiss onto the middle of his forehead.

“you’re alright.” harry soothed, trying to subdue the tiny boy’ mini panic attack.

the two hadn’t even noticed that harry’ coworkers were still watching the entire situation but that didn’t matter either way because none of them would have the guts to come up to harry and question him about his sexuality nor would they even dare to come up to him regardless after today.

and that’s just how harry wanted it to be. 

eventually, louis’ crying had reduced to just sniffles and occasional hiccups along with his eyes still being all red and blotchy, and there’d been a small pout on his lips that wouldn’t go away.

“c’mon.” harry tried again, “let’s go, yeah?”

this time, louis didn’t hesitate and only gave a silent nod before shakily standing up from the stool but having to hold onto harry’ wrists while doing so since his knees were still a bit shaky.

soon, the two left the garage without another word and harry made sure to grab the lunch that louis made for him on the way out. they got into harry’ truck and the senior started up the ignition before driving off to his house.

-

the pair were now at harry’ house, inside of his bedroom as a random rock band played quietly in the background as the two discussed over what had happened within the past two hours.

louis straddled harry’ lap, as per usual, while the senior kept his hands placed on the younger’ slim waist, lazily rubbing over his clothed sides.

“w-well, since your boss didn’t fire you.. d-did you get in trouble at all..?” louis asked, hoping that harry’ punishment wasn’t too major. 

“course, i got in trouble, baby.” harry chuckled, “he put me on a week’ suspension but said that i’m still gettin’ paid for the days i’m not in so this suspension is basically nothing but a vacation.”

louis internally sighed in pure relief because he prayed that harry didn’t get into too much trouble because it wouldn’t have been fair, especially since harry was only defending him - which louis thought that he could’ve defended him in a verbal way rather than physical but it worked, regardless - so he was extremely glad that all was well.

he smiled happily and wrapped his arms around harry’ neck to pull him in a tight embrace, wanting to celebrate the relieving moment.

“m’so happy that you’re gonna be okay, a-and that you can spend more time with me.” he giggled, “b-but mostly because of the first one.”

harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly at the adorable boy and chuckle.

“of course, i was gonna be okay, baby. boss wasn’t gonna suspend me in the first place but he didn’t want to seem like a fuckin’ coward so that’s why he gave me this suspension.”

“w-well, still..” louis smiled, pulling back from their hug slightly to look at harry. “m’just glad you’re okay and thank you for defending me.”

“don’t thank me, beautiful. that’s my job.” harry smirked, shooting him a quick wink.

louis’ blushed furiously and he giggled timidly, before placing a soft kiss onto harry’ cheek. his smile faltered though as he thought about jack and what he’d said to him before the big fight.

“w-what he said to me made me feel.. really, really violated. wouldn’t have known what to do if you weren’t there, ‘arry..” he mumbled, gripping onto harry’ shirt tightly.

he could see harry visibly tense up at that and frowned, bringing a hand down to slowly rub at one of the older boy’ biceps, trying to calm him down. 

harry saw this and took appreciation to it by giving the tiny boy’ waist a light squeeze.

“i’m good, baby.” he sighed, “just still a little pissed off because of that fucker, but i’m alright. he won’t do shit to you ever again and nobody will, especially when i’m around.” he told, meaning that in the most possessive way possible.

and louis knew that, as well.

he blushed harder and gave harry a grateful smile before signing softly. 

“j-just promise me one thing, though? please at least try and use your words first before getting physical? i-i know how you talk, harry. your words can hurt someone more than your fists could.”

harry couldn’t help but laugh at louis slightly true statement and shrugged.

“i don’t know, baby.” he smirked, “these fists are what keep those fuckers away when need be, so i don’t think that i can make any actual promises.”

louis giggled and narrowed his eyebrows, “which is why i said to at least try, harold.”

harry grimaced at the weird nickname, “the fuck is a ‘harold’?”

“y-your new nickname!” louis pouted, “don’t you like it? i’ve been trying to think of new nicknames for you and that’s all i’ve gotten so far,” he told, innocently.

“no, baby. why the hell would i want to be called, ‘harold’?”

harry’ unamused expression made louis’ pout grow more, “b-but..” he frowned, “okay, well.. erm.. w-what about something else like.. haz?”

harry thought for a good second before giving a quick shrug.

“i can live with that, just anything that doesn’t make me sound like a fuckin’ grandfather.”

louis’ eyes lit up in delight at harry’ approval of the newfound nickname and squealed, wrapping his arms around harry again to embrace him in another one of his tight yet loving hugs.

harry rolled his eyes at the teen’ excitement but still hugged back. 

truthfully, he could care less about being given a nickname but if it made louis happy then he’d deal with it because the little blue eyed boy with the flowercrowns is already under his skin.

so, what can he do? 

-

finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter !
> 
> btw this was my first time writing a fighting scene so comment and tell me if it was good or bad.
> 
> but anywho, 
> 
> until next time, my friends...
> 
> -
> 
> all the love, A. <3


	9. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, eighth chapter!
> 
> also, i’m very sorry for the long wait on this chapter. normally it doesn’t take long for me to finish one but i’ve been busy lately and so many things are happening but i’ll always have time for this story.
> 
> anywho, this chapter is going to be a v v special one so enjoy, my friends!
> 
> -

it was now two months later..

as time passed their ‘friendship’ had only grown stronger as well as their feelings for each other.

both of them knew that their feelings for each other hadn’t gone unnoticed and were obvious, especially since harry would continuously flirt with louis and turn him into a blushing mess, in which then, the tiny boy would smile and give him kisses on his cheek in return.

harry’ friends had also known of louis - even though louis hadn’t know of them, yet - and would constantly encourage harry to make a move on the boy since louis had obviously been too anxious and shy to initiate anything himself.

recently, harry had talked with one of his mates about louis, and couldn’t help but constantly think about their conversation.

 

*** flashback to many days ago ***

 

“come on, mate. you’ve never taken this long to get with someone, especially who you fancies you just as much as you fancy him.” liam, harry’ best mate, explained with a chuckle.

harry also chuckled at his words and shook his head, “nah, mate..” he trailed off, sighing deeply. “he’s different than anyone else i’ve been with.. i wanna take my time with him.” 

he took a quick drag of his cigarette before blowing the toxic air out through his nostrils, letting out another sigh as he thought about the stunning, blue eyed boy who was slowly but surely changing his life around.

“well you’re gonna need to hurry it up because it seems like every other day you’re fallin’ more and more in love with this kid.”

harry tensed up but rolled his eyes, “that’s where you’re joking with yourself, mate.”

“haha.” liam said, unamused. “i’m serious, H. you’ve been talking about this kid nonstop for the past month, plus you’ve been acting different and i’m pretty sure that’s ‘cause of him.”

“i’m not acting different, li.” harry scoffed, “the fuck are you talking about.”

“harry, we’ve been best mates since before primary school. i know everything about you and i can tell when you’re changing. you don’t even go to parties anymore let alone the fact that you haven’t been drunk in almost a month.”

harry knew that liam was right but stayed silent and only took another deep inhale of his cigar, letting it linger in his lungs before blowing it out and running a hand through his hair; which then made his mind wander to how louis plays with his hair and how great it feels.

and maybe harry did think that the beautiful boy was becoming a big part of his life and was possibly changing him for the better?

if he was, then harry wouldn’t mind. he wouldn’t mind it one bit.

 

*** flashback over ***

 

now, it was a rainy, friday afternoon.

school had let out for the both of them and the two were now headed to louis’ house.

it was silent during their car ride home but it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was a peaceful one where both boys were completely comfortable in each other’ presence and where neither needed to speak a word because their occasional glances at each other through harry’ rearview mirror were just enough to satisfy their thoughts.

moments passed until harry was finally pulling up to louis’ small home and quickly parked in his driveway.

louis sighed and felt glad to finally be home as he began to take off his seatbelt. harry did the same before getting out but not before grabbing louis’ books along with his bag for him, as well.

louis secretly saw harry’ actions and made a mental note to thank him with a small peck on his cheek for being such a sweetheart, later on.

before he could even grab the door handle to get out though, he gasped in slight shock when he saw that harry was already at his side and opened the door for him like a gentleman.

louis’ cheeks flushed crimson red and all he could do was smile shyly because he secretly adored when harry would open his door for him.

“th-thank you, haz.” he giggled, shyly.

to show his appreciation, he hopped out of harry’ truck and stood high up on his small tip toes - needing harry to lean down a bit, as well - before placing a delicate peck onto his cheek.

harry couldn’t help but wish that the boy’ pink, plump lips were attached to his lips rather than his cheek but still took whatever he could get.

“not a problem, beautiful. come on, let’s get inside before it starts pouring again, yeah?”

louis agreed with a small nod and waited until harry shut the passenger door and locked his car before leading him up the passage way to his house.

as they walked, louis had suddenly felt a small rush of confidence go through him and without thinking, slipped his tiny hand into harry’ larger one before hesitantly holding onto it.

he bit his lip when he felt harry tense up from sudden action and tried not to think of the worse as he slowly looked up at harry and made eye contact, only to see harry staring right back down at him with a raised eyebrow.

louis’ eyes widened slightly and he was ready to pull his hand away with the speed of lighting as his cheeks flushed dark red in embarrassment until he heard a soft chuckle erupt from the older male.

“nothing to be embarrassed about, baby. i don’t mind.” harry reassured the nervous boy, giving him his infamous smirk, which nearly made louis’ knees give out as they walked.

louis still felt very shy though and only mumbled out a quick, “m’kay.” in response before slowly entwining their fingers together and looking back up at harry to see if he was okay with this action, smiling in relief when harry didn’t say anything but instead gave his small hand a tight squeeze as if to reassure him again.

they soon got to the front porch of louis’ home and the teen quickly unlocked the door with his flower decorated house key before opening it and stepping inside, while still keeping his hand tightly entwined with harry’.

jay hadn’t been home since she had to work late that night and lottie wouldn’t be home from school until another hour, so louis didn’t bother calling out for anyone.

“l-let’s go upstairs?” he suggested, in a timid voice.

harry gave a quick nod in agreement and let the smaller boy pull him along and take him upstairs, into his pastel and flower decorated bedroom.

“erm..” louis bit on his lower lip, nervously as he set his bookbag down onto his floor. “d-do you mind if i change into something different? this sweater is really itchy a-and it irritates my skin.”

harry chuckled at the nervous yet adorable boy and shrugged, “it’s your house, baby. not mine. just make sure to put on something nice for me, yeah?”

louis pouted up at him, “i always make sure to put something nice on, hazza? e-especially for you..?”

harry knew that louis meant those words in an innocent way but he couldn’t help but think about it in a different way, especially since louis had only a light pink sweater on that went past his knees.

he looked absolutely gorgeous, especially with the flowercown on his head to match with his entire look, but the fact that louis said that he always made sure to look nice for him made harry think on it more than he should have. 

and maybe his mind was in the gutter? who knows?

he quickly remembered that louis was still waiting for a reply and smiled fondly at him.

“i know, beautiful.” he chuckled. “you always look nice for me, don’t ever worry about that, alright?”

louis still sported a tiny pout - that had harry holding himself back from attacking the boy’ lips - but nonetheless nodded as a light blush coated his cheeks.

“okay, well i-i’ll be right back. don’t go anywhere, please? he explained, looking up at harry with his adorable, doe blue eyes.

harry nearly laughed but nodded, “i won’t, lou. wouldn’t think about it for a second.”

louis nodded and gave a mere smile before walking over to his dresser and pulling out some comfortable clothes - that harry couldn’t quite tell what they were - before shutting it and skipping off into his mini private bathroom that was connected to his bedroom.

meanwhile, harry slipped off his discolored boots and set them by louis’ door which was shut before heading over to the tiny boy’ bed and plopping himself down on it with a sigh.

louis’ bed was the most comfortable bed he’d ever been on and nearly wanted to fall asleep at that moment, considering that he’d done it before. the boy’ bed was like laying on a ball of fluff and it felt like you could practically sink into it like quicksand.

eventually, louis finished changing and soon stepped back out of his bathroom, and harry has been on the verge of nearly choking from the sight of the breathtaking boy.

“i-i’m back..” louis smiled, shyly. “w-what do you think?” he asked, innocently before giving harry a quick twirl as if he was a modeling.

harry nearly lost it for the millionth time as he stared at the petite boy’ outfit.

louis wore a light pink mini skirt that excentuated his thick, tanned thighs perfectly along with a plain white t-shirt, that was stuffed inside of his flowy skirt as he also wore a pair of white socks with pretty frills at the top.

harry’ slick and charming ways of speaking were now only nothing but helpless stutters as he tried to think of what to say.

“fuck..” he breathed out, “y-you look.. good.. like really fuckin’ good, baby.”

louis blushed furiously and secretly squealed on the inside because that was just the reaction he wanted from the handsome senior.

“m’glad you like it.” he giggled, “told you i’d wear something nice for you, didn’t i?”

harry was still staring at him with a dumbfounded look on his face and nearly had some accidental drool slip from his lips before nodding.

“yeah, baby.” he chuckled, still out of breath from being so taken aback. “you sure as hell did.”

louis blushed harder and continued to giggle softly while he went over to his dresser again to pull open one of his drawers before harry watched as he pulled out a small, pink tube and twisted it open before beginning to apply it on his lips.

harry guessed that it was just another one of his many lipglosses but still didn’t take his eyes off of him as he watched the tiny boy get dolled up.

just as louis finished applying his lipgloss, a sudden ringing noise erupted from his phone, causing the boy to let out a squeak in fright. 

he quickly calmed down though when realizing that it was only his reminder - which he set himself - telling him that it was time to pick his baby sister up from school and quickly opened it phone before pressing the ‘stop’ button.

“i-it’s time to go and get lotts from school.” he explained to harry, looking up from his phone to see harry already staring and flushed hard.

the senior eyed him up and down slowly for a few seconds longer before nodding. “alright.” he mumbled, with a smirk on his lips.

as minutes passed, harry took his eyes off from louis and didn’t even move from his spot on the boy’ comfortable bed from being in such a daze.

“haz..?” louis giggled, walking over to him and cupping his face in his dainty hands. “you’re still staring at me.” he spoke, voice gentle and sounding as if it was laced with honey. “c’mon, please?”

harry blinked and immediately snapped out of his daze after that, clearing his throat awkwardly as he moved away from the younger boy slightly.

“fuck, right. i’m sorry, c’mon. let’s get out of here.”

louis tried to keep the smile from growing on his lips but failed because he truly adored when harry would stare at him in an awestruck way. it made him feel extremely special since he never had anyone look at him in that way before, which only made his feelings for harry increase heavily.

with a small nod, he pulled his hands back but kept one reached out for harry to grab onto, in which the senior immediately did without a second thought and stood up to grab his boots.

soon, the two walked out of louis’ bedroom and down the steps. they got to harry’ car and of course, the senior opened the door for louis like the gentleman he was becoming before going over to his own side and getting in.

he started the ignition and quickly pulled out of louis’ driveway before heading down the road.

-

“bumblebee!” louis squealed as his baby sister ran up to him with the most estatic look on her face. “how was school, little bunny?” he questioned as he wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame, while lottie engulfed him in an equally tight embrace.

“amazing!” she grinned, happily, “ms. daminger said i could play the lead role as the dragon in our next play!” she squealed as they pulled back from their hug.

although, as if it was second nature, she gasped as she quickly spotted harry who’d been leaned up on his truck, watching their adorable sibling interaction with a fond smirk on his lips.

“harry!” she yelled in excitement, cutting off louis’ praises to her as she rushed over to the senior. “harry, harry, harry, harry!” she chanted, engulfing him in a bone-crushing hug.

louis pouted and crossed his arms but couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips as he watched the two and knew that he shouldn’t feel as bad because lottie considered harry as one of her best friends, and he thought that was absolutely adorable.

“hey, kiddo.” harry chuckled, as he scooped her up in his strong arms. “how’s it going?”

lottie’ eyes were lit up like fireworks as she explained that she got the part as lead dragon in her upcoming play, in which harry dramatically yelled out in excitement for her and had both lottie and louis bursting into laughter.

“i’m proud of you, kid. you’re gonna smash it and i know you will because i’ll be there rooting you on, alright?” harry explained, chuckling lightly when lottie eyes widened more.

“really!” she gasped, looking back and forth in between louis and harry. “lou-bear, he can come watch me too?!”

“of course he can, bubs?” louis said, as if it wasn’t news. “me, harry, and mummy are all gonna be there for you, just like we were for your last play.”

lottie nodded with a giddy smile and she soon continued to tell them about her amazing day for a few more moments until they decided that it was time to take her home since she claimed that she was ‘getting kinda sleepy’ so with that, they all piled back into harry’ truck and drove home.

-

it was now later on in the evening. 

the sun had set and lottie had only awoken from her nap to eat dinner before louis took her back to bed. jay still hadn’t come home from work due to having to do an overnight shift for one of her badly sick patients - which was explained over the phone to louis when she was on her break -.

louis, of course, understood this but still felt slightly disappointed because his mother had been taking a lot of nightshifts lately so he wouldn’t see her as often but he knew that she’d be back home soon.

currently, the blue eyed boy had been wrapped up in little ball on harry’ lap with one of his fuzzy blankets placed overtop of them to keep him warm, as they watched the 1971 version of ‘Charlie and the Chocolate Factory’.

neither of them watched the movie though because they couldn’t focus on it when being so close to each other. they were mainly focused on the comfortable presence of one another.

harry pulled the blanket closer to louis - just in case he was still cold - and tightened his arms around the teen’ skinny frame. louis couldn’t help but let his eyes flutter shut from feeling so relaxed and comfortable in that moment and nuzzled his face into the crook of harry’ neck.

“you’re so warm,” he sighed in content, “like a teddy bear except human-size and a lot cozier.” he giggled

louis’ giggles sounded like heaven to the ears and all harry could do was smile fondly at him.

“well that’s good to know,” he chuckled, “i feel pretty honored to be your personal teddy bear, if i’m being honest.”

that caused louis to burst into a full-on fit of tiny giggles as his cheeks flushed crimson red.

he looked up at harry with a cute smile to see the senior already looking right back down at him, which made his giggles slowly begin to decrease until there’d been nothing but silence between them as they now, only stared at each other.

louis felt as if he could get completely lost in harry’ eyes - despite how cliche that sounded - and felt himself go pilant in harry’ arms. he stared into the older boy’ deep, emerald orbs and slowly pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth.

“h-harry..?” he whispered, in the smallest voice.

the senior didn’t respond, only lifting a hand up from louis’ waist to gently place it upon his cheek and begin stroking the teen’ sharp cheekbone carefully with the pad of his thumb. he let his eyes roam over louis entire face, taking in his unbelievably gorgeous and angel-like features and mentally swearing to himself in his head because louis was just too beautiful.

louis nuzzled his cheek further into harry’ hand more and batted his long eyelashes up at him innocently with a soft smile on his lips.

this was the side of harry that he adored and almost loved because harry could become so gentle and sweet at times just from being around him, which made louis feel so, so special and the more that their relationship evolved, the more that he could truly see how much of a genuine person harry truly was under his ‘badboy’ persona.

“so damn beautiful..” harry trailed off, in a quiet murmur as he stared intently at louis.

louis, of course, heard that and felt his stomach begin to flutter with a million butterflies. he let out a shy giggle and nuzzled closer to harry so that their faces were nearly inches apart.

he realized his sudden actions and flushed hard, trying to move back to his original spot but harry smirked and tightened his grip around him to keep him there.

harry continued to let his eyes linger over the smaller boy’ beauty before stopping at his lips; his pink, thin yet lucious lips that were recently given another coat of his strawberry scented lipgloss.

the senior stared intently at them before glancing back up at louis to see him staring right back with a timid look on his face, and harry knew that this was his chance to finally get what he’d been wanting.

so with that, he slowly began to lean in and inched closer and closer to louis’ lips yet just as their lips brushed up against each other’, he felt louis squeak and place one of his dainty hands on his broad chest as a signal for harry to stop.

“w-wait, haz. please, i-i’m sorry.” he began to ramble with worry clear in his baby blue eyes. “i-it’s not that i don’t want to k-kiss you because that’s all i want b-but.. m’just really scared.”

harry’ slight disappointment quickly faded away as his eyes softened up. he softly shushed the boy and pulled him closer before grabbing his chin in his hand so they were making direct eye contact with each other.

“calm down, baby. don’t be scared, there’s nothing to be scared of, yeah? it’s just a kiss, beautiful. it’s nothing to be all nervous about.”

louis had a small pout on his lips and frowned, “yeah but..” he trailed off, feeling more than embarrassed. “i-i’ve.. i’ve never kissed anyone before, harry.. y-you’re my first.”

and if there was any possible way that harry could become even softer than he already was for the boy, it was at that very moment.

”lou-“ harry started, but the anxious teen was quick to cut him off.

fresh tears welled up in louis’ baby blue eyes as he shook his head, “n-no, haz. i’m sorry, i-i shouldn’t have said that, i’m so embarrassing.” he whined, covering his face with his tiny hands, “please, i-i just like you s-so much and-“

those words were just enough for harry to grip onto louis’ wrists and pull his shaking hands away from his reddened face before leaning in and attaching their lips together in a passionate kiss, causing louis’ eyes to widen in shock.

louis’ body was frozen and he felt as if he couldn’t move but eventually, he grasped onto the situation and realized that it wasn’t just imagination trying to toy with his emotions again.

so with that, he slowly began to kiss back.

he was extremely hesitant with it at first since this was his first kiss and was very inexperienced but once he felt harry’ lips curl into a slight smile against his own, he didn’t feel as reluctant and even gained a bit of confidence, as well.

their lips moved slowly against each other’ as both boys savored the kiss that they’d been wishing of for quite a long time, and louis’ heartbeat was speeding at a rapid pace from the way harry’ plump lips felt against his own, that he thought it’d potentially explode. 

louis shifted around on harry’ lap until he was in a straddling position and let his hands wander to the older male’ hair, running his tiny hands through harry’ curly locks while gently beginning to massage at his scalp.

harry let his hands fall from louis’ dainty wrists as the boy did so and went to grab at his waist, pulling his body closer and closer until there was no more space in between them left to do so. 

louis’ breathing was slightly erratic from the overwhelming feeling of being kissed by harry, and he couldn’t help but let out a tiny mewl, shakily fisting harry’ curls tightly in his hand.

harry quietly shushed him and pulled back slightly so that their lips were grazing over each others.

“you’re alright.” he soothingly rubbed his hands over louis’ curvy sides. “doing so well, beautiful.”

louis nearly beamed in happiness from harry’ praises which he desperately wanted more of and smiled merely, cheeks returning to a deep shade of crimson red. 

“th-thank you..” he giggled, breathlessly. his eyes were teary eyed yet hazy as he stared at harry in complete awe, “c-can we.. erm, c-continue?”

“course we can, baby. i never said we could stop.” harry chuckled, which made louis giggle nervously. 

but as harry leaned back in to finish what he’d started, he suddenly pulled him closer and gripped onto his slim waist tighter before moving to whisper in his ear.

“by the way, little one.. for your first time kissing someone, you were pretty damn good at it.”

louis’ tummy fluttered with butterflies when harry shot him a quick wink and instead of responding, he only cupped the two sides of harry’ masculine face in his little hands and leaned up to press a light kiss onto his lips, still feeling diffident over everything that’d recently taken place.

harry chuckled lightly at the adorable boy he’d quickly grown to tolerate and within seconds, the two were back to kissing each other once again.

louis placed his hands up against the middle of harry’ broad chest and sighed contently in their kiss, feeling a warm sensation spread throughout his entire body because he was just so happy.

everything he’d been dreaming of for the past two months got accomplished today so what was there not to be happy and nearly bouncing off the walls in absolute joy, about?

he’d just hoped that one day soon, he’ll be calling harry his boyfriend and not just his ‘special friend’.

and that would definitely take place sooner than he thought it would.

-

finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED, CAN I GET A HOOPLAH??
> 
> this was long overdue ugh i’d been wanting to write their kissing scene ever since i first started this book, but just because they finally kissed doesn’t mean that this story is going to be rushed because that isn’t my intention.
> 
> there’s still so much in store for this story, so hang on tight!
> 
> as always, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> until next time, my friends...
> 
> -
> 
> all the love, A. <3


	10. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, ninth chapter!
> 
> this chapter is just going to be a short summary of how their relationship is going but there’s also a plot to it so just sit back and enjoy, my lovely friends!
> 
> also, i’m so glad that you all liked the last chapter! you’re all so sweet and your love never, ever goes unnoticed so tysmmm!!! <3
> 
> -

as time passed, louis and harry became inseparable - not that they already weren’t - and could barely even go a night without calling each other if they couldn’t be together.

they still hadn’t made their relationship official, which made louis feel slightly worried but he knew that eventually, harry would ask him the question that he’d been waiting patiently for.

harry’ friends had found out about them being a ‘thing’ - as they liam and niall liked to call it - when harry accidentally said the words ‘my boy’ while talking about him to them and from then on, they congratulated him but wouldn’t stop teasing him and calling him a ‘softie’ which made the senior nearly sock them both in the face whenever they did but in the end, he knew that they were right because it was true.

harry was completely whipped for the tiny blue eyed boy and knew that he was wrapped around louis’ tiny little finger. and truthfully, he didn’t have a problem with it.

he didn’t have a problem with it, _at all_.

louis’ mother had also found out about their kiss when louis dragged jay into his bedroom and sat her down on his bed before breaking down into tears of happiness while blubbering out everything that happened while she was away, working her overnight shifts.

jay was overjoyed and couldn’t have been more happier for them and especially for her sweet boy. she just prayed that harry would continue to adore her son and treat him like he deserved to be treated because louis was special and finally found happiness and wasn’t alone anymore.

she looked at harry as if he were her own and as if he was apart of the family, so she hoped that the senior would stay in their small family for good because in her eyes, she saw a bright future the two and knew that harry could possibly be it for louis, which is what made her so excited.

now, the pair were at school, sitting on the rooftop since the bell had just rang for lunch to finally begin. 

it was quiet as the two sat on a small bench together. louis had his legs rested over harry’ while he studied for an upcoming math test; glasses perched nicely on the bridge of his button nose while he gnawed at his lower lip.

meanwhile, harry sat there fully relaxed and unbothered while smoking a cigarette, but making sure to keep it out of louis’ direction since he always made sure to remember that the boy had problems with asthma and couldn’t take the smell of cigarettes.

louis wasn’t happy about the fact that harry smoked; of course he wasn’t, but he also knew that trying to quit smoking was a hard thing to manage and knew that it would take time for that to happen so until their relationship got stronger, louis would continue to stay quiet on harry being a smoker but eventually, he would have to tell harry that he wanted him to at least try and cut down on smoking.

it remained silent between the two until suddenly louis thought of something he’d been meaning to ask the older male while studying for his test and looked up at harry through his glasses, with a confused frown on his face.

“haz?”

harry looked over from the other direction he’d been staring in and gave a questioning ‘hm?’ as a quick answer before taking an inhale of his cigar.

“erm..” louis hesitated, biting his lower lip softly. “h-how come i’ve never seen you do your homework?”

that questioned made harry tense up but louis didn’t notice so with that, he raised an eyebrow up in curiosity at the tiny boy who’d been just as curious himself.

“what’s got you asking that for, baby?”

louis shrugged, “i dunno.. j-just never seen you do it? b-but it’s alright, i was only wondering-“

“i don’t find it important.” harry suddenly answered his question, in a blunt tone.

louis frowned more and slowly took off his glasses, “what do you mean, you don’t find homework important? school is important.”

“not to me, beautiful.” harry chuckled, nonchalantly. “not to me.”

the tiny sophomore stared at harry for a few moments before letting out a soft sigh, not feeling satisfied at all with harry’ answer. he moved his legs off from being on top of harry’ and scooted closer towards him until they were right next to each other. harry knew that the boy was most likely going to scold him so with that, he sighed quietly and threw his cigarette on the ground to put it out and quickly stepped on it.

louis waited patiently for harry to finish and couldn’t help but grimace at the toxic cigarette before putting his glasses back on and then gently taking a hold of harry’ right hand in his tinier own.

“need to do your homework, hazza..” louis began, in a timid voice. “a-and you need to go to class too” he added, “it’s the only way you’ll pass for the year.”

“lou, i’m a senior. that shit won’t matter at the end of the day,” harry chuckled, not taking any of louis’ words seriously.

“yes it will, harry!” louis pouted, “i-i know that you’re older than me a-and i know that it’s your life and that you’re entitled to whatever you want to do but i care about you, haz. i don’t want you to fail because then i’ll be sad and i don’t wanna be sad..” his pout deepened as he squeezed harry’ hand tighter. “s-so all i’m saying is that, can you at least try to start doing your work? o-or at least go to class, for me..?”

harry’ eyes softened up as he stared into louis’ concerned ones and could see that the boy was actually worried for him and for the first time, harry felt as if someone truly cared about him.

he knew that he’d fallen hard for louis’ but he didn’t know that he’d fallen _this_ hard for him.

so with that, he sighed and reluctantly nodded.

“yeah, alright.” he muttered, shaking his head fondly at the studious boy.

louis’ eyes lit up happily, “really?! you’ll do it?” he excitedly climbed onto harry’ lap and straddled him as he stared at that unamused senior with widened eyes.

“don’t make me change my mind, kid.” harry warned

louis squealed out of overjoyment and hurriedly wrapped his arms around harry, pulling him in a tight embrace. “i’m so proud of you.” he giggled.

harry rolled his eyes yet couldn’t help but fond over the adorable boy, who he just couldn’t get enough of. he lazily wrapped his long arms around louis’ curvy waist and soon hugged back, breathing in louis’ infatuating scent of vanilla and a hint of strawberries, which nearly made him groan because the boy was just too beautiful.

harry tried not to get too turned on from louis’ innocent scent, and made a mental note to go for another smoke before their lunch ended.

after a few more moments, louis pulled back from their embrace but with the both of his dainty, little hands, he cupped both sides of harry’ sharp jaw and leaned in to press an innocent, light kiss onto his plump lips; feelings his heart skip a beat when he did so.

he let his lips linger for a few seconds before pulling back as a shy giggled slipped from his mouth that was curled into an also, shy grin.

“that’s all i get?” harry raised an eyebrow, referring to their quick kiss. “i make you a deal that i’m gonna start going to class and all i get is a quick peck on the lips?” he chuckled, with a smirk. “c’mon, baby, i think i deserve more than that?”

louis’ cheeks flushed crimson red as he burst into a tiny fit of giggles, but soon calmed down and quickly tended to harry’ wants by reattaching their lips into another kiss, and making this one last _much_ longer than the other did.

harry smirked into their kiss and moved his hands until they were rested on louis’ thick thighs; which harry would give anything to litter them with small, purple love-bites, but of course, that would just have to be saved for a much later date.

louis fisted harry t-shirt in his tiny hands as their kiss gradually became heated and just when the senior was about to lick over louis’ lower lip to ask for an entrance, the warning bell for everyone to get to class suddenly rang; startling the two from their slightly intimate moment.

louis gasped and quickly broke the kiss due to the loud, alarming ring scaring the life out of him and pouted because he wanted nothing more than to finish kissing harry.

harry saw his disappointed pout and chuckled, grabbing louis’ chin in his hand gently and turning his head back to face him before placing a lingering kiss onto his lips. 

“ay, no pouting, beautiful? get that out of here.” he smirked

his words had worked almost immediately when louis’ pout was replaced with an adorable grin. his tummy was filled with butterflies from just being with harry overall and he couldn’t help but give the senior a quick eskimo kiss in return before hopping off of his lap to begin packing up his things.

as he took a quick sip from his bottle of strawberry milk, he nearly spit it out on accident and burst into another loud fit of giggles when harry sneezed hard from the eskimo kiss.

“jesus, fuck. don’t do that, lou.” harry chuckled, rubbing under his nose. “made me sneeze, kid.”

“m’sorry.” louis giggled out his apology, which made harry roll his eyes.

“yeah, yeah.”

eventually, louis finished packing up everything and harry managed to light a cigarette and get a few puffs of it before it was time for them to head back downstairs in time for class.

“baby,” harry groaned, “you’re really making me go to fuckin’ class?” he ran a hand through his hair as they stopped at louis’ locker.

“you’ll be fine, hazza.” louis promised, sending him an small smile before squeezing his hand. “remember, y-you’re doing this for me, right..?”

harry nodded, “yeah, baby. that’s the whole point on why i’m doing this,”

“well,” louis stood up high on his tip toes and grabbed onto harry’ shoulders for him to lean down a bit, “when you go to class, j-just think of me while you’re catching up on your work, and things should work out just fine, okay?”

with a light peck to harry’ lips, louis lowered himself back onto the ground and sent him a reassuring smile before going back to getting his book from out of his locker, meanwhile harry just rolled his eyes but still smiled at the boy.

louis’ many ways to get him to smile were truly adorable and harry would never be able to get enough of the beautiful teen.

a few students saw as louis and harry shared the quick kiss but no one would dare to say anything, especially when it came to harry and since everyone knew that louis was his boy or soon-to-be boy, they wouldn’t dare mess with him either. anyone who knew about their sexuality either already knew or just found out which was fine with the senior because he couldn’t care less about what people thought and he’d gladly knock anyone out who had something negative to say about it.

louis didn’t mind that people saw them either but still wanted to keep their relationship private because he was a very shy and introverted person so of course, he’d be the same way with harry, despite the fact that they just kissed.

soon, the second warning bell rang which meant that the pair finally needed to part ways so with another quick kiss, a smile, and a few sappy words, they reluctantly made their way to their next classes with little louis feeling extremely happy and accomplished that he got harry to finally start being at least a bit productive during school.

he just hoped that it would stay that way.

-

finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all liked this chapter!
> 
> as always, until next time...
> 
> -
> 
> all the love, A. <3


	11. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, tenth chapter!
> 
> school has started for me, what about for you? if so, is it going well? are you turning in all of your assignments on time?
> 
> let me know down in the comments!
> 
> anywho, let me stop being a mom so you can all read this chapter.
> 
> i hope you all enjoy it! <3
> 
> -

as weeks passed, louis slowly became more and more worried that harry would never ask him to be his boyfriend, and what worried him the most is that he truly thought that harry had forgotten.

he knew that they definitely weren’t just friends anymore because, _what friends kiss?_ but he still wanted to be asked out because he’s never had a boyfriend let alone, that he’d recently experienced what a first kiss felt like - which was absolutely wonderful - but he couldn’t help but feel sort of upset that harry didn’t ask or even bring up anything about their growing relationship because he truly did want to be with harry, and his feelings only grew more and more whenever they would kiss.

he knew that in most relationships, after kissing your significant other, the person usually asks the other person to be their girlfriend or boyfriend, so all innocent louis wanted to know was, how come harry hadn’t asked him that yet?

he felt somewhat pathetic due to having these worries and emotions about their relationship, but he just liked harry so much and truthfully, couldn’t see himself liking anyone else for a long time so in his innocent, little mind, it wasn’t his fault.

so now, the two were at louis’ house on a random afternoon while making flowercrowns; which had been louis’ idea, of course.

throughout the process of making them though, he’d been unusually quiet, which made harry skeptical because there was never a day when louis wouldn’t be the happiest little ray of sunshine and that’s what the senior honestly loved about him, so when louis was quiet he knew that something was definitely wrong.

harry took quick glances up at the dainty boy every now and then, knowing that louis could feel his intent staring and would only sigh and become more irritated when he’d ignore them and focus more on making his flowercrown.

after minutes passed, harry was fed up and slammed down his messed up flowercrown that he couldn’t care less about, startling louis from being so focused and causing him to let out a gasp.

“h-harry-”

“what the hell is up with you today?” the senior cut him off

harry’ jaw was clenched tightly at he stared at the startled teen, growing more irritated by the second.

it wasn’t that he was angry with louis - that could never happen in a million years, and god so help him if it did - he was just irriated and mostly worried because he only wanted to know what upset louis to make him become so silent.

louis’ heartbeat began to speed up slightly as he shrugged softly and looked back down at his unfinished flowercrown.

“d-don’t swear, ‘azza.” he whispered, “and m’fine..”

the frown along with a tiny pout forming on louis’ lips made harry immediately beg to differ.

harry’ eyes softened a bit from louis’ innocently which was too adorable, but still didn’t loosen up and chuckled humorously.

“bull.” he replied, “don’t lie to me, louis. you’ve barely spoken a word since we’ve got here so don’t tell me that you’re fine ‘cause you’re not.”

louis still hadn’t looked up from his hands and continued to stay silent as his pout became more prominent, making harry let out a deep sigh.

“c’mere.” was all the senior said, in which louis quickly obliged.

he got from his seat with a tiny hop since it was a stool and mainly because he was just really small, but slowly made his way over to harry, who shifted so that he was facing him before taking a firm grasp of both sides of louis’ slim waist.

it was nothing but silence between them for a few moments until harry finally spoke up, knowing the shy younger boy wouldn’t be the first to do so.

“talk to me, blue.” he spoke, in a _much_ calmer voice than before.

with a hard swallow, louis’ cheeks flushed deep red as he tried to think of how to put his words.

“e-erm..” he stuttered, “d-d-do you know w-when.. l-like c-couples.. em.. kiss? a-and then after they d-do that, erm- usually..” he paused and took a deep breath, feeling extremely flustered at the moment but relaxed when harry gave a reassuring squeeze at his waist. “usually, th-the person kind of..” he trailed off, in a whisper. “k-kind of asks the other p-person to be their boyfriend o-or erm.. g-girlfriend..?”

harry raised an eyebrow and nodded, but still didn’t speak and only pulled the flustered boy closer so that he was now, standing in between his legs.

louis nervously tugged at his sweater paws and hit down onto his lower lip before continuing.

“well..” he took a long pause before speaking, “h-how come you haven’t d-done that with me..?”

_then it hit harry._

the realization hit him hard like a truck and made him feel like an idiot for not understanding louis’ stuttery mess of words sooner.

“jesus christ, baby. that’s what you’re upset about? ‘cause i didn’t make this shit official?”

louis only nodded, feeling himself growing more anxious and anxious as the seconds passed. he would’ve scolded harry for swearing again but that wasn’t important right now nor did it seriously bother him.

“fuck.” harry sighed, running a hand through his long hair. “i thought you were already mine.” he gave a breathless chuckle and shrugged, “didn’t think we had to make it official ‘cause in my head you were already mine from the beginning, baby.”

louis’ heart leaped as he stared at harry with nothing but admiration in his crystal blue eyes.

“r-really?” he asked, in the tiniest voice; eyes hopeful.

“yes, baby.” harry chuckled, “when i first saw you, i knew that you’d be my boy eventually.. i just didn’t know when.” he spoke, honestly.

a small smile slowly creeped up onto louis’ lips as he felt all of his silly worries slip away because he knew that harry wouldn’t truly forget.

his smile was now an adorable grin and within seconds their lips were suddenly connected into a well-needed kiss as louis wrapped his short arms around harry’ neck and pulled him closer.

harry couldn’t help but laugh softly into their kiss at how ridiculously cute the scrawny teen was and gripped onto his waist tighter before easily hoisting his little body up until louis was sitting on his lap in a straddling position.

their lips molded perfectly as the kiss grew heated, causing louis to gasp softly when harry slowly licked over his lower lip as in asking for an entrance, and nearly grunting into louis’ mouth when he could taste the strawberry flavor from his lipgloss.

louis’ could feel his cheeks heat up even more, lifting his hand until it was tangled into harry’ hair and gently carding his fingers through the senior’ lucious, long curls while they lazily began to make out.

harry’ tongue roamed louis’ wet cavern as they kissed passionately. he continued to pull the boy closer until there’d been no more space left between them and louis’ back had been slightly arched because of their chests being pressed so close together. the longer that they kissed, the more fervent and needed it had slowly become.

the senior kept his hands just above louis’ bum, never wanting to steer too far because he knew that the little teen was very innocent and even though harry might’ve had a few images in his head of ruining louis’ innocence - and maybe using his right hand to help him out - he still wanted to take his time with louis.

eventually, their intimate moment that louis had to soon come to an end when harry pulled back but not without leaving a lingering kiss onto louis’ irresistible lips that he just couldn’t get enough of.

it was quiet for a moment, their heavy breaths coming from their swollen lips patching up the peaceful silence in the room until harry suddenly spoke up.

“you’re _mine_ ,” he told, in a possessive tone. “no need to say few words to make what we have official, baby. you’re my boy and that’s how it’s gonna be for a long time, alright?”

louis’ heart fluttered immensely at harry’ possessive yet romantic words and nodded, with a cute grin on his reddened lips that were messily smeared over with his lipgloss.

“s-so.. i’m your b-boyfriend?” he asked, timidly.

he understood that harry didn’t need to fully ask him out but all he wanted was for the senior to say the word ‘boyfriend’ because then he’d finally be satisfied. he giggled when harry rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh before nodding.

“yes, baby. you’re my boyfriend.” the senior chuckled, “happy, now?”

louis giggled with satisfaction written all over his gorgeous face and gave a timid nod, “mhm. o-of course i am, now that i have a _boyfriend_.” he emphasized the word, which only made harry chuckle and roll his eyes

“you better be glad that you’re under my skin, kid.”

louis only hummed softly in response to harry and leaned in to peck his lips, lightly, before pulling back with a timid look on his face.

“e-erm.. i think th-that this is where you ask me on a date, hazza..”

harry couldn’t help but laugh at his boy because he was just too adorable and obliged since he was completely whipped for the teen but of course harry didn’t even mind that since it was true.

“shit, that’s right.” he muttered

hurriedly, he grabbed his unfinished and messed up flowercrown before pulling one of the flowers from out of it carefully by its stem and then slowly placing it in front of louis for him to grab, in which the small teen shyly did.

he playfully prepped himself by whispering small words of encouragement which made louis burst into a fit of giggles from his silly boyfriend actions, and with a deep clear of harry’ throat, he soon spoke up.

“baby.” he started, trying not to laugh himself from louis’ infectious giggles. “will you do me the _ultimate_ honor of going on a date with me..?”

louis was still a giggling, blushy mess but managed to nod and give a small, ‘y-yes.” which made harry let out a dramatic sigh in relief.

“thank god,” he leaned back up against the chair, “i trained my whole life for that, baby. did at least a hundred pushups everyday for this moment.”

louis laughed harder and wrapped his arms around harry’ neck to pull him into a tight embrace, that harry immediately returned.

“y-you’re so silly, haz.” he giggled

harry shrugged with a light chuckle, “it’s a secret specialty of mine, baby.”

they soon pulled apart only for harry to pull louis close again and attach their lips into another kiss, which made the tiny boy completely melt inside.

it was chaste yet passionate and louis couldn’t have been more in love at that exact moment-

wait a minute.

_in love?_

-

finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, filler chapter but don’t worry because there’s more happening in the upcoming chapters, so just sit tight!
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always,
> 
> until next time, my friends...
> 
> -
> 
> all the love, A. <3


	12. author’s note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, friends!
> 
> just continue reading a lil further...
> 
> -

ok, good. you’re all - hopefully - reading this and i just want to quickly apologize for the slow updates! i promise that i’m not forgetting about this story because chapter eleven is actually almost finished, but i’ve just been extremely busy with school and i’m all for keeping my grades high so of course i’m focusing more on that, but i just wanted to update you all to say that i didn’t forget about this story!!! i could never it’s way too cute <333

but anywho, yeah, that’s all :)

chapter eleven is coming soon, i promise.

ok, goodbye for now!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the love, A. <3


	13. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, eleventh chapter!
> 
> ahhh this story hit 2k reads!!!
> 
> i know that it isn’t much to be excited about but it’s kind of special to me bc it means that a lot of you are reading this story which couldn’t make me happier :) so thank you all so much!
> 
> sending all my love to each and every one of you and as always, i hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> -

a peaceful smile was set upon louis’ lips helped his mother out in there small garden.

“louis, dear. pass me the shovel, please?”

the fragile teen did as told with 0 reluctancy, of course, and grabbed his own shovel to begin digging up a small hole in the dirt for a place to put his new flower seeds that he’d recently got.

they were daffodils and he couldn’t wait to tell harry all about his new find and how beautiful they’d be when finally finished growing, knowing that his boyfriend would be just as excited.

after a few more silent moments, he suddenly heard a knock at their front door which caused both him and jay to look up curiously. the teen stood up with hesitance, not bothering to dust off his grass-stained knees before walking out of their backyard and into their house again.

he wondered who could’ve been at the door since it definitely wasn’t his boyfriend because he’d been at work for the past almost five hours - at least that’s what he knew - so his eyebrows were knitted with great curiosity as he grabbed the door handle and turned it before opening it.

he let out a soft gasp in surprise when there’d been no one to be found on his doorstep, aside from a bouquet of daffodils, _his favorite flowers_ and a small note attached to one of the flowers.

louis gnawed at his lower lip as he hesitantly picked up the small note and felt his heart flutter when he instantly recognized the handwriting.

the note read:

_”hey, baby. you probably thought that i was at work but i’m not. i know, i know, i’m sorry for lying. it’s all in good matter though so forgive me, yeah? anyway if you’re reading this (please don’t let it be your mum) stop whatever you’re doing and meet me at the park by the shitty ice cream shop i hate around 2pm and we’ll continue this then. see you later, beautiful.”_

an enormous, adorable smile was plastered onto louis’ lips as he read over the note and kept doing it until his eyes felt sore. his cheeks were flushed red and heart fluttered with immense joy because while reading the note, he could hear his boyfriend’ deep, raspy voice through it which only made him even happier and more excited to see the older boy.

he bit down on his lower lip to try and calm down his large grin. within seconds, he swiftly picked up the beautiful bouquet of flowers and sniffed them before rushing off to head back to his backyard, quickly.

jay had still been planting seeds down into the dirt, when he came back.

“mummy, i’m off to see ‘arry. he says that he’s got a surprise for me,” louis explained, trying to hold back his obvious excitement.

jay looked up at him with narrowed eyes, “a surprise? is he finally taking you on a date?”

“dunno.” the dainty teen shrugged, “i-i hope so..”

“well, alright. i hope so too, sweetheart. be careful and don’t be out too late. i want you back in this house by 10pm sharp, yeah?”

louis nodded fast at his mother’ words and quickly leaned down to press a quick peck onto her cheek before standing back up and rushing out of their backyard to head upstairs into his bedroom so that he could get ready and be on time for harry’ surprise.

-

once the tiny 15 year old was finally finished dressing himself, he stared at his outfit in the mirror which consisted of a light blue t-shirt, a pair of white jeans that stuck to his pretty thighs and bum like glue along with a pair of light blue slip-on sneakers that his mother had recently bought for him since he needed new shoes.

he stared at his curves and frowned, feeling as if the jeans were too tight around his lower region and made him look slightly provocative but knew that his boyfriend loved his curves, _especially_ his bum and always complimented him, so he didn’t feel that bad because if harry liked it then he would like it.

he grabbed one of his flowercrowns made out of green leaves from his tree outside and placed it on top of his head to add the finishing touches to his entire look before grabbing his mini bookbag and rushing back downstairs to get going.

he shouted a quick, _“bye, mummy! i love you!”_ to his mother on his way out before shutting the front door and proceeding to make his way down the entrance pathway to his home.

there was a warm feeling in his chest as he kept the note clutched tightly in his tiny hand while walking to the ice cream parler, with a giddy smile plastered onto his angelic face.

he knew that whatever harry’ surprise was, would make him feel like the happiest boy in the world regardless of whether it was something big or not.

in all honestly, he just missed his handsome boyfriend and wanted to give him a million kisses, which the thought of doing that resulted in him, now, nearly running to get to the said destination.

for what seemed like hours went by, louis couldn’t help but let out a heavy sigh in relief when he could finally see the ice cream shop in the distance, squeezing the crumbled up note in his little fist tighter from anticipation.

since it’d been a sunday afternoon and everyone had been either relaxing at home or preparing for the next busy day, there weren’t a lot of people to be seen at the ice cream parlor, expect for two kids who seemed to be at least 10-11 years old.

a frown slowly made way to louis’ face as he looked around for harry along with the senior’ truck but had no luck in doing so which only made him even more skeptical.

“h-hazza..?” he mumbled out, voice soft and gentle which not a soul could hear even if they were close to him.

as if on que, a strong pair of tatted up arms wrapped around louis’ slim waist and pulled him into their broad chest which made louis gasp and immediately freeze up. he relaxed once he quickly recognized the tattoos that he’d traced with his fingers many times and cuddled his body more into the arms that belonged to his boyfriend.

“surprise.” harry spoke, and louis could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

he grinned and burst into a fit of giggles when he felt harry begin to pepper his cheek with light pecks, “h-hi, hazzie.” he blushed

once harry pulled away, the tiny boy turned around in his arms and cupped harry face in his hands to lean in to place a long, tender kiss onto his lips. harry’ smirk widened and he quickly responded while grabbing louis’ waist and easily hoisting him up, placing his hands on the teen’ bum to keep him steady as they begin to kiss heatedly.

louis felt his cheeks redden and kept his arms wrapped tightly around harry’ neck along with his short legs being wrapped around the senior’ waist.

with slight confidence in him, he gently bit down onto harry’ bottom lip and squeaked when the older boy gave his bum a quick squeeze in return, chuckling lightly. they continued to make out sedately and louis let harry’ warm tongue roam his mouth for a little while longer before the senior abruptly pulled back .

their breathing was rigid and heavy as harry chuckled, “sorry, beautiful. would’ve had to take you to the back of my truck if we’d kept going.”

louis gasped and gently slapped harry’ shoulder, “h-haz!” he flushed hard

“just telling you the truth, baby? what’s so wrong with that?” harry raised an eyebrow, smirking.

louis blushed harder and rolled his eyes at his dirty-minded boyfriend before leaning in to kiss his irresistible lips again.

“thank you for the flowers a-and the note, i-i loved it all so much.”

“welcome, baby. hopefully those were the right flowers, daffodils are your favorite, right?”

louis smiled at his boyfriend’ good memory and nodded, “mhm.. and what’s my other favorite?”

“sunflowers, baby.” harry said, as if it was the easiest question.

louis nodded with a happy grin and kissed him once more before letting harry set him back down onto the ground.

“alright, little one. let’s get outta’ here, i’ve got some things planned for us today.”

louis’ eyes lit up, “is this our date?!”

“that is correct.” harry nodded, as he opened the passenger’ door for louis. “but it’s a surprise, baby. can’t tell you anything til’ we get there.”

the small boy pouted but obeyed because truthfully, he wanted to be surprised especially since it was their official first day and he secretly wanted to see how romantic harry could be.

“okay.” he smiled

once louis was buckled, harry shut his door and went over to the driver’ side of his truck, quickly getting in and starting up the ignition before driving off to the ‘surpise’ destination.

-

“alright, just a few more steps, baby.”

after nearly two hours of driving, the couple had finally got to louis’ surprise and now harry was guiding the blindfolded teen to his planned spot.

“haz, i-it’s dark and i can’t see anything!” louis whined, “am i even walking the right way?”

harry laughed quietly and nodded, even though the boy couldn’t see him.

“like i said, baby, you’re doing great. i’m not gonna let go of you and i won’t let you crash into anything, alright? just calm down,” he reassured

louis gave a little whine in response but stayed quiet and let harry’ hands that were placed onto his waist, help him the rest of the way.

when they finally came to a stop, louis was giddy with excitement and nearly rushed to take off his blindfold, making his older boyfriend laugh.

“jesus, hold on, baby. just let me untie this thing.”

“sorry!” louis giggled, trying to stop his constant movements. “m’just so excited, hazza!”

“i know you are, baby. i know.” harry chuckled, fondly.

harry couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous about whether louis’ reaction would be good or not - even though he was positive that it would be - because he’d never been on an actual date himself which was pathetic but even though he’s messed around with a few people in the past, they never meant that much to him aside from louis and to plan a date was another nerve-wracking thing to deal with because he’d never done that either.

he put a lot of effort into it though because louis was different, he wasn’t like anyone else that harry had been with. louis was soft, sweet, loving, and caring, and the list could go on, but that was what harry admired the most about louis aside from his breathtaking beauty.

as cliche as it sounded, the thought of being with louis for a long time was harry number one goal and he would make that happen because that was his boy, he didn’t want anyone else _but_ louis.

“alright, kid. close your eyes for me, yeah?”

louis nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, not being able to contain himself when he let out a squeal as he felt harry finally take the blindfold from off of him. he gnawed down onto his lower lip in anticipation for what was to come.

“there we go,” harry sighed, hoping that his voice wasn’t too shaky, “okay, baby, open your eyes.”

louis tightened that he had on harry’ hand and hesitated before slowly reopening his eyes.

he stared at his surroundings with his mouth slightly parted in shock, not being able to speak due to the beautiful scenery.

in front of them, was the beach, but not just the beach. it was a large see-through tent set near the ocean that displayed a mattress, decorated with pillows, a white comforter, and rose petals along with candles surrounding the inside of the tent and the outside of it, as well. there’d been a small seashell and rose petal pathway that had been created to lead them to the welcoming tent.

and _yes_ harry was definitely had a secret romantic side to him and could definitely plan a perfect date, which only shocked louis more. 

what made the scenery more romantic was that the sun had been at its final peak and slowly began to set, causing it to seem as if the sun was slowly sinking back into the ocean. the sky looked picturesque, with its pink, orange, and purple shade that it’d been giving off.

harry chuckled at louis’ speechless reaction and didn’t feel as nervous anymore because that was just the reaction that he wanted from his boy.

he leaned down and wrapped his arms around louis’ slim waist, pulling him into his broad chest and nuzzling his face into the boy’ neck.

“like it, baby?” he smirked, “rented it out for us just incase any shitheads tried to come today.”

louis tried not to get too overwhelmed and emotional because he knew that harry wouldn’t want him to cry but he just felt so loved at the moment and couldn’t help when a hiccup slipped from his parted lips, vision getting more blurry by the second as the tears started to flow.

he swallowed the hard lump in his throat before speaking, “f-f-for me..? you d-did this f-for me?”

harry frowned as he saw tears flowing down his baby’ cheeks and lifted his head up, turning him around in his arms and cupping his blotchy face.

“hey, no tears, beautiful, no tears? of course i did this for you, baby. c’mon, i know that i’m not the romantic kinda guy but for you, i guess that i am.”

louis cried harder at his boyfriend’ words and let out a sob, “m’sorry, i-it’s just s-so lovely,” he hiccuped, grabbing onto harry’ biceps. “th-the sunset a-and the beach, a-and you..”

harry’ eyes were filled with nothing but fondness for his extremely adorable boyfriend. he chuckled softly and wiped louis’ continuous tears away with the pads of his thumbs before leaning down to kiss him tenderly.

“calm down, baby.” he mumbled against louis’ lips, when the boy sobbed again. “you’re alright.”

louis lips quivered as he still cried silently from being so overwhelmed with the loving surprise but tried to kiss back the best that he could. they kissed chastely for a few moments longer until harry pulled back and gave him a few more quick kisses to get a few giggles out of louis.

“i-it’s so beautiful, haz.” louis sniffled, gently wiping at his bloodshot eyes with his knuckles. “and you did this all for me,” he grinned, staring up at his boyfriend with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes. “y-you’re so amazing.”

“nah,” harry chuckled, waving his praises off. “i’m not amazing, lou. just a guy who wants to make his boy happy, yeah?”

louis shook his head in disagreement and gently grabbed a hold of harry’ chin in one hand to pull him forward so their lips grazed over each other’.

“you do make me happy but you’re still amazing, harry.” he whispered, “especially to me.”

harry gave a sly grin and attached their lips for the millionth time that day before pulling away.

“c’mon, let’s go check this thing out, yeah?” harry spoke, referring to the awaiting tent.

the tiny boy nodded excitedly and grabbed onto harry’ large hand to try tugging him forward, yet quickly failing due to his weakness which made him pout. harry only laughed softly and pulled him back to scoop his skinny body up into his arms, causing the boy to let out a surprised squeak.

and all harry could do was roll his eyes fondly because his boy was just too adorable and he, himself was completely and utterly whipped for louis, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

he’d have to deal with it though, which was perfectly fine to him.

-

finished.

(their date will be continued on in the upcoming chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> don’t worry, their date will be continued in the next chapter which is almost finished! again, i’m sorry that i’ve been so inactive on this story due to school but like said, i’d never forget about you all!
> 
> as always, until next time..
> 
> -
> 
> all the love, A. <3


	14. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, twelfth chapter!
> 
> apologies for the long wait, everyone :( school is taking up a lot of my time, but the chapter is here now and that’s all that matters so as always, enjoy!!!!
> 
> -

_continuing on from the last chapter.._

-

harry zipped the tent open and allowed louis to go inside first, rolling his eyes when the silly boy immediately slipped off his shoes and plopped himself down onto the bed, giggling loudly.

“it’s so comfortable,” louis mewled, nuzzling his face into one of the pillows.

harry shook his head fondly at his tiny boyfriend and slipped off his shoes as well before climbing onto the nicely decorated mattress that was done by himself. he got comfortable and pulled louis closer to him, in which the boy responded by laying his head on harry’ chest.

as the couple laid there together, it was silent as they watched the sun slowly set along with listening to the relaxing noise of the ocean waves moving forward and backward every time they came ashore. this was what louis loved the most about their relationship, it’s that they could stay silent for hours yet still want to be around each other because just being in each other’ presence was enough for them to feel satisfied.

louis’ fingers gently traced over one of harry’ many tattoos, staring in awe as he did so.

“harry?” he suddenly spoke up, voice soft and nearly inaudible yet harry still heard him.

the senior gave a quiet hum in response, eyes shut in relaxation from their surroundings and the feeling of louis’ fingertips lingering on his skin.

“erm.. how many tattoos do you have?”

harry chuckled at the question and shrugged, “lost track after getting my tenth one done on me.”

louis’ eyes widened, “haz, that’s so many! what’s going to happen when we’re all old and wrinkly? what are we gonna tell our grandchildren?!”

“it’s alright, baby hey, at least i’ll have some interesting stories to tell? plus i’m gonna be the cool grandpa. not some boring old guy who yells at fuckin’ kids that step on his lawn all day.”

louis burst into a fit of giggles and nodded, “god, i hope not.” he smiled, thinking of their unknown future and secretly praying that they would be still be together even when they were old and grey.

silence once again filled the fresh air and neither talked for a while until suddenly, harry stood up from this bed and out of nowhere, began to undress himself.

“h-haz, what are you doing-“

louis’ face flushed crimson red as he watched harry pull his t-shirt off and throw it to the side, showing off his muscular abs and sharp v-line.

_and to say that louis had been ready to pass out was an understatement._

“sun’s setting, baby. can’t let it go away without taking a quick swim, yeah? c’mon, don’t be shy.”

louis was at a loss for words when harry had been fully undressed down to only his black briefs. he gulped and flushed harder when he saw harry smirk and send him a quick wink. 

he forced himself to finally take his eyes off from his handsome boyfriend’ features and hesitantly stood up from the bed.

“haz.. i-i can’t-“ his insecurities began to get the best of him and harry quickly put that to a stop.

the older male came closer and grabbed both sides of louis’ face in his large hands and forced him to look up at him so that they were both making full eye contact with each other.

“don’t do this shit, lou.” he told, sternly. “you’re beautiful and i’ll tell you that everyday if i have to,”

louis’ frown slowly faded into a soft smile as he heard those words, heart fluttering rapidly.

“already do.” he mumbled, smiling merely.

harry tolled his eyes fondly and shrugged, “alright, yeah. maybe i do tell you everyday but that’s beside the point, baby. i don’t want you feeling uncomfortable in front of me, ever.”

louis nodded with a loving smile and quickly stood on his tip toes to place a light peck onto harry’ lips before pulling back to undress himself.

with hesitation, he pulled off his flowercrown and gently set it on the bed before going to the hem of his t-shirt next and slowly pulling it over his head, folding it up and setting it on the bed also once he’d taken off his shirt. lastly, were his jeans which he decided on letting harry take off for him and the senior was more than happy to do so.

louis covered his flushed face with his tiny hands and whined in embarrassment as harry unbuttoned his jeans, slowly beginning to pull them down. he knew that harry would soon see something that no one ever saw before which only made him blush even harder.

“jesus fuck..” harry breathed out, nearly choking on his spit once louis’ jeans were now, past his bum.

he took a long pause to stare at louis’ underwear which had consisted of a pair of lacey, pink panties that barely covered his bum.

“p-please don’t laugh..” louis whined, hoping that harry wouldn’t find the fact that he wore panties, something to tease him about.

harry was still in shock from the sight in front of him which was the sexiest sight he’d ever witnessed.

“fuck, baby..” he breathed, “y-you look so damn good.. like really fuckin’ good. jesus.. i didn’t know you wore these,”

louis slowly pulled his hands back to give his shocked boyfriend a shy stare.

“n-no one does, hazzie.. i-it’s erm.. p-personal.”

harry slowly eyed his dainty boyfriend’ impeccable body up and down, letting out a breathless, “damn..” as he did so and hoping that louis couldn’t see that his lower region was in desperate need of some help.

“you want to kill me, don’t you?” harry chuckled, shaking his head at the innocent boy.

louis burst into laughter and cuddled into harry, “st-stop it, hazza.” he grinned, trying to muffle his giggles with the palm of his hand.

harry chuckled and gave a quick squeeze to louis’ curvy hips before letting the small boy take his jeans off the rest of the way.

soon, they left the tent and headed off towards the shore, hand in hand. louis’ cheeks were tomato red as he felt harry’ eyes on his bum during the entire time they walked.

the gentle sounds of the deep royal blue waves moving close to shore and then retracting was all the couple had heard as they came to a stop, letting the water and sand brush by their feet.

a peaceful smile was set on louis’ face as he watched the colorful sunset. he looked up at his boyfriend, only to blush furiously and cuddle into him more when he caught the senior already staring.

“come on, let’s go for a swim.” harry chuckled

louis had still been a blushing mess yet nonetheless nodded and followed after his older boyfriend when he began to lead them into the ocean. louis gasped when he felt a sudden splash of water hit him in the face, completely drenching his nicely fixed hair.

“h-hazza!” he gaped at his laughing boyfriend before sending him a playful glare.

harry reached out his arms to pull louis into a hug but before he could even grab the teen, louis leaned forward and pushed harry with all of his strength, which resulted in the older male tumbling backwards and landing in the water.

louis burst into a loud fit of giggles and nearly wanted to pat himself on the back for actually being able to make his strong, muscular boyfriend fall over. after a few more giggles, louis smile slowly fell as he realized that harry still hadn’t come up from the water.

“haz?” he called out, frowning confusedly.

panic rose in him when he received no answer, eyes widening as he called out for his boyfriend again. “h-harry?!” he quickly lowered himself into the water and frantically began to yell, searching the water for any sight of him. “hazza, th-this isn’t funny anymore! i’m serious!” he whimpered, heartbeat racing a mile a minute as he became more nervous and frantic because of harry’ sudden disappearance.

louis stood back up from the water, completely soaked and a shivering mess from the water being so cold and as he’d been about to nearly scream out for his boyfriend’ name once again, suddenly the senior came up from out of the water with a large splash, which landed all over louis.

louis jumped in fright and gasped loudly, eyes widening in shock. an immediate rush of huge relief rushed over him at the sight of his perfectly fine and uninjured lover but so did anger because harry nearly scared the life out of him and what if he could’ve been actually drowning?

“what’s wrong, baby?” harry chuckled, “you’re not mad at me, are you? it was just a little prank, baby, i’m alright.”

louis’ bottom lip quivered as tears filled his crystal blue eyes and with another hard glare, he quickly turned away and practically stomped out of the water and back over to their tent, ignoring harry’ loud calls after him. he couldn’t help but let a soft sob slip through his lips as he entered their tent, briefly wiping his eyes with his knuckles and hiccuping softly.

he walked over to where harry had placed two towels down and snatched one irritatedly before wrapping it around his shivering body, as tears still fell at a fast pace from his bloodshot eyes, down his cheeks.

“s-silly, ‘azza.” he grumbled adorably to himself, “i-it’s not a j-joke..” he hiccuped

“i know it’s not, baby.”

harry’ deep voice suddenly filled the silence, causing louis to jump in shock again and turn around fast, to be faced with his boyfriend who wore a guilty look on his masculine face.

louis sent him a soft glare - even though his anger had calmed down since he could never be _that_ mad at his boyfriend - and stayed silent, looking away from harry and continuing to dry himself off.

harry gave a low chuckle under his breath before walking closer to him so he could reach over and grab a towel of his own. he heard a soft hiccup escape from louis which caused him to, almost immediately, look up to see his tiny boyfriend sniffle and wipe his stray tears.

harry had enough of louis’ silent treatment and just as louis has been about to move away from him, he swiftly put down his towel and stopped louis’ movements by grabbing onto his waist and pulling him close so that their bodies were nearly pressed up against each other’. their faces were inches apart as harry bent down and within seconds, their lips were attached in a passionate kiss, causing louis to gasp into yet eagerly kiss back as if it was second nature.

the dainty boy slowly wrapped his arms around harry’ neck to try and pull him even possibly closer while standing up onto his tip toes, so that way his taller boyfriend wouldn’t have to bend so much. their lips molded together as the kiss gradually became heated, making harry nearly lose his track of focus.

so with that, the older male pulled away and chuckled fondly when louis whined and pulled him back in to peck his lips once more. harry let the tiny boy press another lingering kiss onto his lips before narrowing his eyes as he began to speak.

“listen, you know that i’d never make you cry on purpose, yeah?” harry questioned, in which louis nodded shyly. “good.. i didn’t mean to scare you like that, baby, i thought it was just a funny prank but it wasn’t and i fucked up and took it too far so, i’m sorry, okay?”

louis’ heart swelled for his sweet boyfriend as he nodded and replied with a gentle, “okay..” he smiled and cupped harry’ face in his small hands before leaning in, “i-i think that our kiss was enough for me to forgive you, anyways.” he giggled.

harry smirked, “yeah, i knew it would be but can’t do that without a proper apology, eh?”

louis nodded and soon their lips were attached once again and this time, the only noises filling their tent being the gentle sounds of their lips smacking every time they pulled apart for small breaths of air.

“w-wasn’t.. actually m-mad.. at you, hazza..” louis told breathlessly in between their now, heated makeout session. “j-just scared.. a-and worried.. s-so worried.” he clung onto harry’ shoulders as the older male easily lifted him up by his bum and carried him over to their decorated mattress.

“i know, baby. i know,” harry soothed, laying louis’ tiny body down carefully onto the bed before climbing overtop of him.

louis’ cheeks flushed bright red from noticing that they both were practically naked besides from their underwear but beside from that, they were nude.

harry kept his hands gripped tightly around louis’ slim waist as he slowly pulled back from their kiss to begin lazily pressing open-mouthed kisses onto louis’ gorgeous jawline, down to his neck that he desperately wanted to suck lovebites onto.

louis’ breathing pattern was rigid due to the blissful feeling of harry’ hot lips on his innocent skin.

“h-hazza..” he whined, scrawny chest moving up and down at a rapid pace.

harry hushed him with a tender kiss to his lips, and reassured him that he’d be alright.

“calm down, baby. i’m not gonna take anything too far, alright? just gonna mark you up a little.”

louis nodded feverishly yet still hesitated when tilting his head to the side to give his boyfriend more access.

the senior smirked and within seconds, he was nearly attacking louis’ neck and collarbones with dark red lovebites, sucking roughly onto the boy’ tan skin that somehow tasted like vanilla.

louis tangled his tiny hands into harry’ wet, curly hair as he whined loudly, tilting his head to the side more and letting out a pleasurable gasp when harry found his sweet-spot and began to suck hard at the newfound spot on his neck.

louis tried to suppress his whimpers by biting down onto his lower lip but couldn’t help but arch his back up slightly from the pleasure. he never knew that his neck would be so sensitive to harry’ touch.

after a few more moments, harry was finally satisfied and slowly pulled back to see seven crimson colored lovebites on louis’ precious skin; four on his neck and three on his collarbones.

“fuck, you’re so beautiful, baby.” he murmured, with lust clear in his darkened eyes.

louis was in a daze from everything that had taken place and tried to relax his nerves, letting his hands drop from harry’ hair, down to his sharp jawline where he leaned up to press a gentle kiss onto harry’ lips with a lazy smile on his face.

“n-now everyone will know that i’m yours,” he whispered against harry’ lips, giggling cutely.

harry smirked down at his adorable boy and chuckled, “damn right.”

louis pecked his lips once more then laid back down, eyes fluttered shut in pure bliss as he reached up and gently ran his fingers over his lovebites.

and if the innocent boy forgot about his mother potentially seeing the lovebites, then so be it..?

harry stood up from the mattress and grabbed his tossed shirt before walking back over to his still, blissed out boyfriend and with another chuckle, he carefully slid his shirt over louis’ skinny body; with the help of the teen having to sit up a bit; and smirked after seeing how big it was on him.

“it smells like you..” louis giggled, happily.

“yeah?” harry raised an eyebrow

louis grinned and sat up to wrap his arms around harry’ neck, “yeah..” he hummed, pecking his lips softly. “smells like cigarettes and cologne.” 

harry shook his head fondly and leaned in again to begin kissing over louis’ bruised lovebites, “wanna know what you smell like, baby?” he murmured, against his tanned skin.

louis’ cheeks flushed hard as he nodded slowly, letting his eyes flutter shut.

“like a vanilla scented heaven.” harry smirked, causing louis’ cheeks to burn up.

the small teen smiled merely and giggled, “y-you’re so silly, hazza..”

“i’m serious, baby.” harry mumbled, as he pecked one of louis’ lovebites. “it turns me on.”

“h-harry!” louis squeaked, “that’s naughty,” he scolded

the older boy only chuckled and rolled his eyes at the innocent, little blue eyed boy.

“yeah, alright. say that the next time i’m marking up your neck, baby.”

louis sent harry a soft glare - even though he couldn’t see it - and only grumbled incoherent words under his breath since deep down inside, he knew that his boyfriend’ words weren’t wrong.

soon, the couple stopped and decided that they should get something to eat, and after ordering takeout, the two laid on their small mattress and cuddled together, which somehow resulted in the two having _another_ heated make out session. eventually, it was time for harry to take louis back home since his mother specifically said that she wanted louis home by 10pm sharp, and of course harry obliged even if he secretly wanted to keep the tiny boy with him all night long.

after sharing a long kiss which may have lasted longer than expected, louis hopped out of harry’ truck and skipped up the pavement that lead up to his house before going inside, all while wearing one of harry’ hoodies to cover his dark lovebites.

sending his overprotective boyfriend an air kiss, he then closed the door and let out the biggest sigh that he’d been holding in while leaning his back up against the locked door; smiling happily.

and oh, how he’d been falling more and more in love with harry as the days passed by...

-

finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always..
> 
> until next time, my friends...
> 
> -
> 
> all the love, A. <3


	15. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, thirteenth chapter!
> 
> HUGE apology for the long wait on the chapter, everyone! i’ve been extremely busy with school and other things so i’m sorry about taking so long to finish this chapter.
> 
> but as always, i hope that you all enjoy it!
> 
> -

as time passed, louis and harry’ relationship had only gotten stronger along with their bond that was nearly unbreakable. their trust for each other grew as well and the two weren’t hesitant or scared to hold anything back from one another, when important things needed to be said or done.

now, the couple were at harry’ house, inside of the senior’ bedroom since the downstairs had been filled with cigarette buds, beer bottles and other empty alcoholic beveraged cans, all due to harry’ father who had come home the night before and completely trashed their place, then leaving again which also left harry to clean up the man’ mess.

louis sat on harry’ bed with one of his boyfriend’ hoodies on, which engulfed his body completely. he gnawed down on his lower lip nervously and played with his flowercrown to keep him relaxed, as he waited for his pissed off boyfriend to come back upstairs.

after a few minutes passed, he heard footsteps beginning to returning back upstairs and felt relieved that harry was finally finished with cleaning up.

though, his smile dropped when harry roughly pushed the door open and walked through, anger and irritation written all over his face as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

“always does this stupid shit.” he muttered, angrily to himself, while lighting the cigarette.

he took in a deep inhale of the toxic smoke, which only calmed his anger in the slightest bit, as he went over to a window and cracked it open so that louis wouldn’t have to breathe it in. 

he ran a hand through his hair before sitting down on the edge of his bed, back turned to louis as the little teen himself, had watched him with a deep, worried expression on his face.

“hazzie..?” louis asked, carefully

his frown deepened when harry didn’t respond but knew that it wasn’t intentional so with that, he scooted closer to harry and sat up on his knees before slowly wrapping his tiny arms around harry’ neck, while the senior only stayed still and continued to smoke.

“talk to me, haz.” louis frowned, “what’s wrong?”

harry nearly tensed up at the foreign question, not being used to someone wanting him to talk about his feelings and what’s bothering him, it all sounded like some funny joke, if you asked him.

“nothing, baby. i’m fine.” he gritted out, anger clear in his voice which obviously didn’t convince his worried boyfriend.

louis sighed to himself and unwrapped his arms from around harry’ neck to go and sit right next to him on the edge of his bed; hesitantly reaching over to grab the senior’ hand before holding it tightly in his smaller own.

“you’re obviously not _fine_ , ‘azza.” he spoke, in a gentle voice.

“alright, maybe i’m not?” harry snapped back at him, jaw clenched tightly. “who gives a shit?”

louis was slightly taken aback from harry’ sudden outburst but didn’t let it affect him, and only sighed and gripped his boyfriend’ hand tighter.

“m-me..?”

after that louis stayed silent yet merely looked over at harry when the older boy did so first. harry’ eyes softened as he stared at his adorable boyfriend, soon sighing quietly and using his free hand to run it through his hair in a stressful manner before chuckling lightly.

“i know you do, baby.” he started, “and i’m thankful for that but it’s just that my old man does this shit almost every weekend. he’ll come home shitfaced from spending the whole night at the pub and drinks more and more until the next thing ya’ know, our house is all fucked up.” he pinched the bridge of his nose tightly and shook his head, “i’m tired of cleaning up that prick’ mess every time he does this.”

louis frowned and used his free hand to slowly begin rubbing harry’ back up and down.

“w-well.. maybe, come stay with me for a while? m’sure that mum wouldn’t mind-“

“nah, baby. it’s not that and even if i could.. i still shouldn’t ‘cause he needs me. he’s too old to care for himself let alone he’s always piss drunk and that’s messing him up even more. i’ll find a way to help him out, maybe take him to a therapist or something but even that might not work. i don’t think we have the money for it either.”

“what if you talk to him?” louis suddenly suggested, “i-i mean, what’s the worst that could happen? someone needs to do it because he’ll only get worse if no one does a-and maybe you talking to him will be better than therapy?”

“that’s easier said than done, baby.” harry chuckled

“well, you won’t know unless you try..?”

with that, louis pulled his hand away from harry’ which left the older male in his thoughts while he climbed back on the bed and went over to where he’d been previously laying on and got comfortable before gently nudging harry’ lower back with his tiny foot.

“c’mon, hazza. stop thinking for a few minutes and let’s just cuddle, please?”

harry knew that louis was right and nodded slowly before standing up and pulling off his white t-shirt. he carefully crawled onto the king sized bed next to his petite boyfriend and got comfortable himself as louis shifted closer and nuzzled himself into harry’ warm side, wrapping his short arm around the senior’ muscular torso.

harry’ lips were pursed together, staring off into nowhere which worried louis because he could feel that harry had still been tense and had still been obviously thinking hard about their previous conversation.

louis looked up at him while reaching his hand up to gently begin caressing the older male’ jawline. when harry didn’t even bother to acknowledge that small action, louis huffed in slight irritation and pulled his hand back before swiftly crawling on top of harry’ lap so that they were now facing each other.

harry rolled his eyes and chuckled, moving his hands until they were placed on louis’ curvy hips.

“baby, i’m fine-“ 

“look at me, harry.” louis cut him off, cupping the senior’ jawline in his tiny hands. “you’re not fine, and you need to relax because i want cuddles and that can’t happen if you’re not relaxed.”

it was silent for a few moments after that as the two stared at each other.

harry couldn’t help but smirk at his beautiful boy, who only wanted to help him feel better and soon pulled louis closer by his hips.

“alright.” he whispered, leaning in so that their lips were now grazing one another’ “i’m sorry, gorgeous. i’ll be more relaxed now, yeah?” without another word being said, he leaned in and captured their lips in a slow kiss, catching the smaller boy off guard slightly.

louis’ cheeks flushed bright red, still not fully used to the wonderful feeling of his boyfriend’ lips being pressed against his own. he kept his hands placed on harry’ jawline and went back to caressing the sharp bone with the palms of his thumbs.

they kissed passionately for a few minutes longer before leisurely pulling apart; louis giving him one last lingering kiss afterward.

“c-cuddles, now?” he asked, shyly.

harry smirked fondly and nodded, “yeah, baby.”

louis gave a giddy smile before scooting off of harry’ lap and crawling under his covers as the older male did so himself. harry wrapped his arms tightly around his tiny boyfriend in a protective manner as louis nuzzled into him and let out a small mewl from being so comfortable, eyes fluttering shut as he did so.

suddenly, his eyes shot open and he let out a squeak of surprise when he felt harry’ large hand subtly grope his bum.

“h-harry!” he gasped, “now is _not_ the time!”

harry laughed softly and shrugged, “sorry, baby. blame the hands, not me. it’s not my fault that they love your bum?”

louis’ felt his cheeks burn up more and whined out a quiet, “oh my god.” as he cuddled himself back into his older boyfriend’ body.

harry smiled devilishly and chuckled yet leaned in to press a long kiss to the top of louis’ fluffy head of hair, soon pulling back and closing his eyes with a content sigh.

he was glad that he had someone to hold him down and get him to relax when it was needed.

-

finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are so pure :( my heart is bursting!
> 
> anywho, i hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter!
> 
> until next time my friends..
> 
> -
> 
> all the love, A. <3


	16. author’s note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ PLS !!!! 
> 
> -

hello! it’s been a while since my last update i know i’m literally the worst person ever and should’ve written another chapter a longggg time ago so y’all can hold me accountable for that one :/ i’m sorry

i’ve been v busy with school and i also had writers block but i’m back now and hopefully have a nice amount of chapters coming soon bc the next one is already halfway written so yay!

if y’all have any suggestions or ideas for upcoming chapters, i’d greatly appreciate it bc like i said, i had writers block so i might need a lil bit of inspiration but that is all - for now - !

i hope you all don’t hate me nor forgot about this story bc i’ll be posting a new chapter v soon! 

-

thanks for always reading, A. <33


	17. fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, fourteenth chapter!
> 
> i hope that you all had an amazing Christmas with your families and friends! if you didn’t celebrate this holiday then i hope that you still had a wonderful day :) enjoy this late Christmas present from yours truly!

_1:15am_

the rain was loud and noisy, tapping so hard on the outside glass of louis’ bedroom window that it almost sounded as if someone was knocking.

the teen himself was a frightened, shivering mess as he hid under his white, fluffy comforter, hoping that it would calm his extreme anxiety but louis knew that no matter how many blankets or stuffed animals he had - _if he had any_ \- nothing would be able to suffice the feeling of being in his boyfriend’ nurturing arms.

the thought of harry’ strong arms holding him closely to his chest while whispering sweet nothings into his ear made louis whimper and let out an inaudible, “azza..” as a silent plea for the male.

he desperately wished that his boyfriend hadn’t recently began working night shifts instead of day shifts because in times like these, louis needed to be with harry, basking in the sweet compliments and exhilarating kisses that made him feel as if he was swept off of his own feet.

the tiny 16 year old couldn’t help but let out a choked hiccup and then a quiet sob, squealing out in fright when lighting could be heard crashing down onto the sidewalk right near his house.

if there was anyone who despised thunderstorms, it was louis.

he was always very skittish when it came to the sound of thunder and lighting, and it’d only worsened as he got older which resulted in him having bad panic attacks over it. normally his mother or even cuddling his baby sister could reduce his stress but he felt embarrassed to do so, especially when it would be at such a late hour in the night.

frightened shakes took over his entire body and when another loud, ear crippling crash was heard from the lighting hitting the street - which seemed even closer to his home now - louis let our another terrified squeal and began to cry harder.

he gripped his comforter closer to him, hot tears streaming own his flushed cheeks as he tried to focus on what his boyfriend had recently sung to after the two had shared a _very_ heated kiss in the back of the older male’ truck.

-

_”i stand at your gate and the song that i sing is of moonlight...”_

_“i stand and i wait for the touch of your hand in the june night...”_

-

he continued to repeat those words over and over in his head, remembering the soothing sound of his boyfriend’ deep and raspy voice until he calmed down, but only in the slightest bit.

soon, he came to the realization that nothing would fully help him calm down except for harry, so with shaking, clammy hands, he hesitantly reached over for his cellphone and after successfully picking it up without dropping it, he unlocked his phone and went straight to his recent calls, finding his boyfriend’ contact at the top of the list and shakily pressing on the “call” button.

as the awaiting ring begun, he became more nervous and nervous by the second; nearly praying that harry wouldn’t be too busy and would pick up the phone after a couple of more rings.

as if it was magic, the ringing quickly came to an end after 3 tries and soon the voice that louis knew and loved came through his cellphone.

“baby?”

tears cascaded louis’ already watery eyes and he bit down onto his lower lip to prevent himself from letting out an embarrassing whimper before answering.

“h-hi, ‘azza..” his voice was hoarse and shaky from crying so much, yet the gentleness was still there.

there was shuffling in the background as harry answered, which louis assumed for what was the older boy working. “hey, beautiful.” harry chuckled, “talk to me, i know it’s important ‘cause it’s past 12 and you’re still up so what’s goin’ on?”

just the sentence alone made louis’ heart warm immensely, desperately wishing that he could be cuddled in his boyfriend’ arms, kissing him.

his lower lip quivered as he became emotional again, bringing up his dainty hand to wipe away a few stray tears that had fallen.

“i-i..” he hiccuped, “i-i can’t s-sleep, hazza.. th-the storm.. s’scaring me so bad a-and i know that i-it’s embarrassing b-but i can’t-“

his breathing was gaining at a rapid pace, giving harry signs of what he knew all too well; louis was at his first stages of a soon to be, panic attack.

what louis didn’t know was that harry’ boss had let him go early and the only reason that the boy was still at his job was to help clean up a bit before he left, yet once he heard how scared and timid his baby sounded, harry quickly stopped whatever he was doing and started to gather all of his things together so that he could leave immediately.

“woah, baby, calm down. it’s alright, you’re alright, take a deep breath for me, yeah?” harry told, trying to relax the hyperventilating teen.

just as louis had been about to obey his boyfriend and take a deep breath in, a sudden flash lit up his entire bedroom followed by a large, cackling sound of thunder hitting the street; which completely made him lose his track of focus.

louis flinched hard and whimpered before letting out another broken sob, “h-hazza!” he panicked, heartbeat quickening. “p-please come h-home- the st-storm.. t-too m-much!” he spoke in half sentences, voice nearly sounding inaudible yet harry still understood him perfectly.

“i know, baby, i know.” harry spoke fast, rushing to put his leather jacket on. “don’t focus on the storm, angel, focus on me. can you do that, baby? think you can focus on just my voice?”

louis sucked in a shaky breath and nodded fast even though his boyfriend couldn’t see him, heart beating at a rapid pace and even though louis felt as if he could pass out at that moment, he still listened.

“g-gonna try, ‘azza..” he whimpered, a soft hiccup escaping him after.

“alright, good job, baby. all i want is for you to try.” harry praised, unlocking the door to his truck and quickly getting in before starting the engine. “now, what about that deep breath, blue? think you can try that out one more time?”

louis wiped at his irriated eyes with his tiny fist and clutched his phone tighter. “w-what if.. the storm?”

“don’t focus on the storm, baby, remember what i told you. focus on me, the storm isn’t gonna hurt you, i promise.”

louis whimpered again, “o-okay.”

with that, he slowly took a deep breath in and waited a few seconds before shakily exhaling; a small smile growing on his lips when his boyfriend sent him sweet praises while doing so.

“nice job, baby. that’s my boy,” harry praised

louis smiled shyly and bit down onto his lower lip, ”h-hazza? a-are you- are you still c-coming over?”

“of course i am, angel. don’t worry about that, i’m at a stoplight right now. should be at your house in a couple of minutes so why don’t you go and unlock the door for me, yeah?”

louis’ heart swelled with admiration and excitement for his boyfriend’ arrival, yet that quickly came to an end when another frightening sounds of thunder could be heard outside, not only scaring him but also worrying him due to the fact that his lover was driving in that mess.

he gasped loudly and immediately crawled back under his covers, “c-can’t anymore, ‘azza! the noises w-won’t stop!”

“deep breaths, baby, deep breaths. come on, you’re doing so well, baby, don’t let this shitty storm screw you up.” harry told, his deep voice sending a calming sensation through louis’ body. “and you’re right, the noises aren’t gonna stop ‘cause we can’t control what this weather does. but what _you_ can do is block those noises out because if you don’t, all they’re gonna do is scare you even more, baby.”

and louis seriously envied his wise boyfriend in that moment yet while also gaining even more love and respect for the senior, wishing that he could be with him already.

louis sucked in yet another deep breath and exhaled before repeating those actions again and again until he felt calmer like he did before the recent sound of thunder had freaked him out.

“th-thank you, hazzie..” he sniffled, hesitantly sliding back out from under his covers.

“not a problem, gorgeous.” the older male chuckled lightly, “it’s what i’m here for, baby.”

the tiny boy smiled at the compliment and realized that he should probably go unlock the front door for harry, not wanting his boyfriend to have to wait out in the freezing rain. so with that, he took in another deep breath - praying that their wouldn’t be another flash of lighting - and slid out from under his comforter

“how m-much longer, haz?” he whispered shyly, bringing up a hand to wipe at his irriated eyes.

his tiny feet pattered down the wooden staircase and into his living room before finally stopping at his front door, surprised that their hadn’t been another flash of lightning yet. quickly, he unlocked the door and went over to his couch, sitting down on the ledge of it.

“i’m here, baby.” harry chuckled, “you unlocked the door, yeah?”

“mhm, i-i just did it.”

the sound of his boyfriend’ car door shutting made him get an overwhelming sense of giddiness upon his arrival. they hung up with each other since there wasn’t a reason for them to keep talking and louis felt a huge rush of relief wash over him when his tall boyfriend opened up the door and came rushing in, nearly soaked from the heavy rain pouring outside but he still looked handsome as ever to louis.

louis smiled happily and jumped up from the couch immediately to help out his drenched boyfriend, shutting the door and locking it. as he went to turn around, a pair of large hands were already doing that for him and soon his lips were locked onto harry’ infatuating ones.

louis let out a tiny squeal in surprise but nonetheless kissed back almost immediately, wrapping his short arms around harry’ neck to pull him down more, which resulted in the kiss deepening. his tummy fluttered immensely, feeling so relieved and overjoyed that his happiness had come to his rescue in such great timing.

“y-you’re.. soaked-“ louis mumbled into their kiss, giggling when the older lad only gripped his waist tighter and pulled him closer.

the two made out passionately for a little while longer until louis realized that they should go upstairs so with that, he reluctantly pulled away yet not without giving his irresistible boyfriend one more lingering kiss.

“h-hi.” he greeted, voice timid and out of breath.

suddenly he was being lifted into harry’ strong arms which made him let out another tiny squeal.

“hey, baby. what’s goin’ on?” the older male smirked

louis giggled and brought his dainty hands up to card them through harry’ wet, tangled hair. “well for starters, you’re gonna need a shower and then i’ll have to do your hair in the morning.” he informed, gently. “b-but I think that can wait..”

“how about a nice, hot shower together, baby? it’s up to you,”

louis blushed furiously at his boyfriend’ suggestion, knowing good and well that if they were to shower together that it wouldn’t be _just_ showering.

“h-hazza..” he whined, “you know what’ll happen.”

“i can control myself, baby. c’mon?” harry coaxed 

louis scoffed and narrowed his eyes, “oh really? you saw my bum and almost passed out.” he giggled

just as harry had been about to respond, a loud thundering noise had interrupted them, causing louis to gasp and jump in fright. he whined and hid his face into the crook of his boyfriend’ neck while harry only shushed him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

“you’re alright, baby. c’mon, let’s go upstairs, yeah?”

louis only nodded and nuzzled his face deeper into harry’ neck, the smell of the senior’ cologne beginning to calm him down slightly along with his boyfriend’ sweet, loving words.

once they made it upstairs and into louis’ bedroom, harry set the dainty boy down in order to get undressed. he sat down on the edge of louis’ bed and began to take his boots off.

“c’mere, baby.” he spoke, after taking off his jacket and boots

louis, who obeyed him immediately, nodded and went to go sit on his lap. his breath hitched in his throat when he felt harry’ hand slowly begin to glide up one of his thighs, squeezing at it softly.

“ya’ know that you scared the shit outta me, right?”

louis nodded slightly, a frown forming on his angel-like face. “y-yes..” he shifted around on harry’ lap until he’d been straddling his lover.

“i’m not saying this to make you feel guilty, baby. don’t ever feel guilty for worrying me, alright? it’s just that.. you’re my baby and hell, you mean the world to me.” he chuckled, scratching the nape of his neck awkwardly, “and just.. i don’t know-“

louis cut him off with a passionate kiss to his lips, cupping his jawline in his small hands as they began to make out for the second time that night.

tears pricked at louis’ bloodshot eyes, a soft hiccup escaping him as they kissed, which caused for harry to slowly begin rubbing over his waist soothingly, shushing his crying boy.

“y-you mean the world t-to me too, haz. i-i promise,” louis hiccuped, giving his boyfriend a teary smile.

and he did, harry meant the entire world and then some to him. he felt so grateful and lucky to have his boyfriend in his life and he just hoped that they’ll stay together for a very long time because truthfully, louis doesn’t know what he would do without the older boy and it’s vice versa for harry.

“alright c’mon, baby, don’t make me get all soft now,” harry chuckled

louis blushed as harry leaned in to begin kissing over his fading love-marks, letting his eyes flutter shut while he took in the pleasurable feeling of his boyfriend’ lips slowly pressing onto his soft skin.

“y-you started it.” he giggled, breathlessly.

harry chuckled and shrugged, “maybe i did, maybe i didn’t?”

louis only rolled his eyes at his witty boyfriend and continued to let the senior kiss over his lovebites, feeling relaxed and loved and not worried about the storm that had thankfully slowed down outside because there was no need to be.

his boyfriend was here now, and that’s all that mattered. he didn’t need to be scared of anything when he had harry to protect him and calm him down.

-

finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh.. i didn’t fancy the ending v much but oh well!
> 
> also! what are your thoughts about me adding some smut into the story soon? im kind of excited but share your thoughts w me plssss!
> 
> okay, until next time..
> 
> all the love, A. <3


	18. fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can’t even begin to express how sorry i am for taking so long to write and post another update for you guys but.. here it is!
> 
> i hope you can forgive my absence, friends. <3

it had been a few days since louis’ incident with his panic attack.

currently, he was at school, sitting on the rooftop as he patiently waited for his boyfriend to meet him up there for lunch. he gently fixed his glasses which were perched nicely on the bridge of his button nose as he reread one of his favorite books, “The Lovely Bones”.

he felt content and relaxed as the cool wind blew on his angelic face while sun happily shined down on the small city of Doncaster.

but that peaceful silence soon came to an end when the door to the rooftop was suddenly pushed open, causing louis to look up with a startled expression but it quickly changed from startled to puzzled when the person who came onto the rooftop wasn’t his handsome boyfriend.

it was a girl.

she had jet black hair that stopped at her shoulders and wore a red crop-top with tight high-waisted jeans. “ _she’s pretty,_ ” louis thought, but still wondered why a girl whom he’d never seen before would randomly come up here to see him.

“h-hi..” he trailed off, in a small voice. “do you e-erm.. do you need something-“

“i don’t need shit from you,” she cut him off, fsce scrunched up in slight disgust.

now, things were getting even weirder and more confusing for the small boy because he didn’t even know who this girl was and quite honestly, he seriously wished that his boyfriend were to meet him already.

“harry’s your boyfriend, right?”

louis chirped up at that and lifted an eyebrow as he hesitated before nodding.

“y-yes.. why?”

the girl eyed louis up and down for a few moments before rolling her eyes and chuckling, mutteing to herself, “out of all people.” before flipping her hair, in an annoying way.

louis couldn’t help but begin to feel insecure at the way that she looked at him. he frowned and slowly crossed his arms over his chest, tucking his small hands into his sweater paws more.

“you should be careful.” she said

louis became even more confused at that, “what do you mean?”

the girl rolled her eyes again. “your boyfriend doesn’t last very long in relationships, especially with people like _you_.” she snickered, “he’ll only use you and once you give him what he wants, he’ll move onto the next piece of meat he sees.”

louis’ heart began to race at that and he bit down onto his lower lip softly, trying to keep it together. 

he didn’t actually believe what she said because he knew his boyfriend better than anyone, harry isn’t a ‘player’ and he most definitely would never use louis for anything.

“h-how.. how would you know that?” he frowned, feeling slightly offended at the fact that she was implying that he was just a ‘ _piece of meat_ ’.

“he did it to me.” she told, quickly, as if she’d just now thought of it. “we dated before he surprisingly turned gay and went to you.”

the small boy’ frown only deepened at that, “b-but.. he told me that h-he didn’t date anyone before me-“

“well that was a lie.” she snapped, sending him a cold glare. “guess your boyfriend isn’t so trustworthy after all, huh?”

louis didn’t know what to say nor how to feel, still trying to process everything that she’d just said to him.

“ _she could be lying_.” he thought, desperately wishing that she were lying and just trying to make up a random story out of jealousy.

he didn’t want to believe her and nor did he want to let anyone to come between him and harry, but he couldn’t help but feel more insecure and skeptical about himself along with their relationship. harry always told him never to believe the rumors people spread about them but.. what if this one wasn’t a rumor?

“y-you should go..” he trailed off, staring down at his hands. “my boyfriend wouldn’t lie to me a-and i won’t believe you.”

the dark-haired girl scoffed and gave a fake laugh, “think what you want but harry’s only going to use you and after he does, he’ll probably go back to being straight.” she smirked, slyly “and who knows..? maybe he’ll come running back to me?”

with that, she sent him a quick wink and flipped her hair again before strutting off, leaving the rooftop along with louis to finally be alone, again.

tears threatened to spill from out of louis’ eyes at the girl’s disgusting words and he couldn’t help but feel over-emotional from everything that just happened let alone the fact that harry still hadn’t come to meet him, and soon the lunch period would be over which only made him even more worried.

he whimpered as he brought up his tiny hand to rub harshly at his red and puffy eyes, not wanting to cry yet because the girl could be lying and besides, he trusted harry with his life and he knew that his boyfriend would never try to hurt him.

a small hiccup escaped his lips as he tried to calm himself down, fixing his glasses before going back to reading his book; not even hungry anymore due to the very unsettling feeling in his gut.

and when harry still never showed up to meet with him even after the lunch bell rang for everyone to go back to class, louis’ entire mood only worsened.

he didn’t want to think about the negatives, all he wanted was for his boyfriend to kiss him and reassure him that all was well and that he’d never lie to him.

but what if he did?

-

it’d now been the end of the day.

louis hadn’t been able to focus on any of his classwork after the conversation with that girl, feeling too worried and stressed to actually sit down and finish his work. fortunately, his teachers didn’t mind him not doing his work for one day, which he’d been utterly grateful for.

with a soft sigh, he grabbed his books out of his locker but nearly dropped them when he felt a strong pair of tattooed arms wrap around his waist.

“hey, baby.” a deep voice, that louis knew all too well, spoke up.

relief immediately rushed through his body as he nuzzled himself into his boyfriend’ warm body, letting harry begin to press gentle kisses onto his neck.

“w-where were you?” he asked, biting down onto his lip. “i waited for you at lunch b-but you never came..”

harry stopped kissing his neck and sighed against the smooth skin, “got caught up in football with the guys, baby. i know that you were waiting for me and i’m really sorry-“

louis spun around in harry’ arms before cutting him off with a quick kiss to his lips, cupping the older boy’ sharp jawline in his tiny hands as he pulled back.

“it’s fine, ‘azza.” he sighed, giving him a small smile. “you were just having fun with your friends, i-i understand.”

harry raised an eyebrow, “you sure, baby?”

louis nodded and tried to give him another convincing smile, which harry brought but the older boy was smarter than that and knew that his boy wasn’t alright. still, he decided to let it go and drop the situation until they got home.

“alright. c’mon, let’s get outta here, yeah?”

louis shut his locker and nodded again, “yeah.”

soon the two walked out of the building, hand-in-hand as they got into harry’ truck and drove back to his house.

-

“what?”

harry’ eyes were furious as he stared at louis, confusion lacing his hoarse voice.

louis kept his head down and scooted further away from his angered boyfriend, tears filling his crystal blue eyes. “sh-she said that.. y-you were a player a-and that you’d only u-use me..” he sniffed, twiddling with his fingers nervously. “i-i didn’t believe her, b-but-“

“but what, louis?” harry cut him off, jaw clenched tightly. “you think that i’m just a shitty boyfriend who’d use you for sex, yeah? you think i’d ditch you for some slut, as if you don’t mean the world to me?”

louis looked up at harry, eyes turning sad with slight disbelief in them as he stared at him.

“haz.. i-i never said that-“

“but you thought about it, right?” harry snapped

louis began to get defensive, “m-maybe for a second but i-i know that you’d never do that to me, harry? what, d-do you seriously think that i’m _that_ gullible?”

now, it was harry’ turn to feel guilty.

he sighed, running his hands through his hair in a stressful manner.

“that’s not what i meant, baby, you know that.”

“th-then what did you mean, harry?” louis’ bottom lip quivered, “i’m not gullible a-and even if the thought of you breaking up with me for someone else crossed my mind f-for not even a second, i-i know that you wouldn’t do that to me because, y-you care about me.. right? 

louis desperately wished that he had the courage to tell the older boy how much he loved him but he just couldn’t seem to find that confidence to do so.

“of course i care about you, baby.” harry sighed, “c’mere.” he patted his lap, signaling for louis to come and sit on.

the boy quickly obliged and once he’d been seated on his boyfriend’ lap, harry pulled him into a tight embrace. louis wrapped his short arms around his neck and hugged back just as tight; both staying silent as they cherished the peaceful and well-needed moment together.

“i don’t want anyone else but you, alright? she meant nothing to me, it was a stupid one-night stand but we never dated. i was too drunk to remember what happened the next morning.” harry explained, after a while of silence.

louis pulled back and cupped harry’ face in his tiny hands, “y-you wouldn’t lie to me, right? even if i possibly get mad?”

harry raised an eyebrow and scoffed with an amused expression.

“god so help me if i ever lie to you, little one.”

that caused a smile to tug at louis’ pink lips and soon he leaned in to press a gentle yet passionate kiss onto his boyfriend’ infatuating plump ones.

gradually their kiss turned into a usual make out session and just as louis had been about to deepen their kiss even more, harry pulled back and suddenly spoke the three words that louis thought were only to be said in his imaginations.

“ _i love you._ ”

-

finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LET OUT AN INHUMAN SCREAM! 
> 
> harry finally said that he loved louis, guys! it’s okay i’m totally fine, i’m totally not crying right now.
> 
> aside from that, i’m wondering whether it’s appropriate to finally write a smut scene that’s been long overdue? tell me what your thoughts are in the comments!
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading and giving kudos and feedback! ily all sm!
> 
> until next time, my friends..
> 
> -
> 
> all the love, A.


	19. sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! HI I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS PLS FORGIVE ME
> 
> i've been SO busy with school and just life in general, but thats besides the point bc woo! im back!
> 
> anyways, this chapter is going to be extremely long and naughty so please bare with me bc this is going to be my first smut that i’ve ever posted so i’m kinda nervous !
> 
> i hope that you all enjoy this chapter and ps. harry said i love you to louis that’s so soft 
> 
> -

_**continuing on from the last chapter...** _

-

“ _i love you._ ” harry murmured, voice reverent and sweet.

the tiny 16 year old stared at his boyfriend in pure shock, eyes widened and lips slightly parted. “y-you, what?”

harry chuckled, softly, and held onto louis’ waist tighter. “i love you.” he repeated, not showing any signs of hesitance as he pulled the boy’ body closer to his own so that their chests had nearly been touching.

“i know it seems too soon, baby...” he continued on, not minding that louis still hadn’t spoken a word due to being in shock. “but it feels like the right time... i don’t want anyone else but you and what happened today made me realize that you’re it for me, lou.” he confessed, letting out a shaky laugh. “fuck, i know i’m not the romantic kinda guy for you but-“

within milliseconds, harry was cut off by louis leaning in and crashing his soft lips against harry’ in a passionate kiss; lips moving against each other’ tenderly. louis kept his short arms wrapped tightly around the older boy’ neck, fingers tangling themselves into his boyfriend’ luscious curls that he adored, _oh so_ , much.

just as their breathing began to grow heavier with need, louis pulled back abruptly with a toothy grin plastered on his reddened lips.

“i love you too.” he told, breathlessly.

his grin couldn’t have gotten any bigger as he spoke the words that only seemed imaginable in his dreams. “m-more than a-anything, hazza.. you mean the world to me a-and it’s n-not too soon, i-i promise.” he hiccuped, trying his best to contain his emotions as tears threatened to blur his vision. “i-it’s never too soon and i-i just.. i-“ he stuttered, beginning to feel frustrated with himself.

harry quickly shushed him, though, and lifted his hands from louis’ waist to carefully cup the sides of his face. “i know, baby, i know.. it’s alright, just take a deep breath in for me, yeah?” he pacified, leaning in to place a careful kiss onto louis’ lips. "we're okay." he continued, in a soothing tone.

after coaxing louis into taking a few, short exhales in, harry pressed another brief kiss to the boy’ quivering lips, letting his own lips linger for a few moments before finally pulling back and squeezing his hips and waist reassuringly.

“right then. no more tears, yeah, baby?” he raised an eyebrow

louis smiled as his boyfriend wiped away his remaining tears off his cheeks before kissing over the damp, flushed skin. “mhm.” he hummed softly, as a response.

“good.”

it became silent after that, them not making a sound as louis brought up one of his sweater paws to gently wipe away some accidental gloss that had stained harry’ lips, blushing slightly when he looked up and saw that his boyfriend had yet to take his jade eyes from off of him.

his tummy warmed immensely when he heard harry suddenly speak up again.

“i love you, louis.” harry told, seriously. “you’re my entire world, baby, and i know that sounds really fuckin’ sappy but i mean it, alright?” he came closer until their foreheads had been pressed against each other’, eyes peering deeply into louis’ sparkling blue ones. “you’re mine, no matter what happens.”

louis stared into harry’ handsome eyes and felt himself becoming lightheaded as the warm feeling in his tummy increased from how loved he had felt in that moment.

“i-i love you too, haz.. so much. m'all yours, i promise.”

a breathy sigh slipped from his lips as he felt his boyfriend’ warm fingers slip under his creme-colored sweater, slowly gliding them over his sensitive skin.

harry’ fingers continued to delicately caress louis’ baby soft skin before carefully lifting a hand from under his sweater and bringing it up to louis’ chin, softly tilting his head to the side just before leaning in to begin peppering his neck with kisses.

“mine.” he murmured lowly, against louis' skin.

louis' blush had become permanent at that point; tiny hands squeezing gently at harry’ muscular biceps as a signal of reassurance. he bit down onto his lower lip, to try and suppress a whimper as harry teasingly licked over one of his fading love-bites, nipping at it gently.

and louis had felt so loved in that moment that he hadn’t even cared when the sudden words slipped from his pretty lips.

“sh-show me.”

harry immediately paused his actions, and slowly pulled back until he had been facing the beautiful teen again, who only looked at him innocently yet the tiny glint of lust in his eyes, is what caught harry’ attention and caused him to nearly choke on air.

“show you what, baby?”

louis only blushed harder but still felt confident enough to grab his boyfriend’ chiseled jawline in both of his hands and connect their lips in a long, deep peck before pulling back slowly. 

“show me that i'm yours.” he whispered.

and despite harry feeling himself growing harder with every second that passed, he remained calm and sucked in a deep breath, “fuck, baby...” he cursed, shakily. “fuck.”

louis bit down onto his lower lip and couldn't help but tug at his sweater paws nervously, “please?” he nearly whined out, “i-i just.. i w-wanna love you, hazza..” he mumbled, feeling utterly timid. "a-and not in the way that i already do... i-i wanna love you in a d-different way?”

harry’ head was spinning at that. “shit, baby, how long have you been feeling like this?” he breathed out.

louis opened his mouth to speak but closed it after beginning to feel insecure of his wants and needs and hid his face into the crook of his boyfriend’ neck with a quiet whine in response; to which harry had only pulled him closer by his waist and chuckled fondly.

“it’s alright, baby, don't be embarrassed to tell me stuff like this, yeah?”

louis nodded faintly yet still felt impotent and stayed silent for a few moments, arms wrapped tightly around harry’ broad shoulders.

it’d been quiet for a few moments after that, until louis suddenly spoke up.

“s-since a few weeks ago, hazza..” he explained, in a tiny voice. “when you sang to me in the back of your t-truck and kissed me for s-so long and told me how you’d never leave me.”

and harry vividly remembered that entire night, thinking back to how they sat in a random forest, staring up at the cloudless sky until louis had practically begged for harry to sing him a song. after, the two had shared a passionately long kiss and went as far as undressing themselves yet having to stop due to louis' anxiety.

it was the second time that louis had ever felt so intimate with his lover, and harry knew that too because he’d felt the same way.

“baby..” harry sighed, feeling louis’ grip tighten around him in the slightest. “you should’ve told me that you were feeling this way. i would’ve taken care of you, baby, you know this? when have i ever said no to you, angel.”

louis nodded fast and whimpered, basking in his boyfriend’ comforting words and not being able to control the foreign yet arousing feeling in the pit of his tummy; breath hitching as he felt the fabric of his lacey underwear tightening around his most private and sensitive area.

“i know, haz.. p-please, m’sorry i just love you s-so much and i.. i-i need-” he anxiously rambled on, until he felt harry pulling him back to face him.

the senior quickly silenced him gently with a chaste kiss to his puffy lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth which caused louis to gasp and suddenly grind him bum down onto his boyfriend; eyes widening when he could feel something hard poking at another one of his most private areas that only harry could have access to.

“fuck,” harry growled out. “it's alright, baby, i've got you. can you lay down for me?”

the petite boy nodded fervently and kissed his boyfriend’ lips before crawling off from his lap, nearly whining as he felt harry’ warm fingers leave his skin. he obeyed, though, and laid down on harry’ bed, patiently waiting for him as his heart pounded heavily in his chest.

he watched dazedly as his boyfriend undressed until he’d been in just his black briefs, heart beating erratically as his throat tightened at the sight of his extremely sexy lover; cheeks flushing crimson red when harry had caught his eye and smirked.

“all yours, baby.” he chuckled, flexing his muscles quickly which gained a breathless giggle to erupt from the younger boy.

harry made sure that no one had been home and that his door had been locked before climbing back onto his bed where his beautiful baby laid, waiting cutely.

“before we do anything, baby..” harry started, looking deeply into louis’ crystal blue eyes. “i won’t do anything that you aren’t ready for, okay? i’d never, ever take advantage of you like that baby. besides, this is all about you, yeah? need you happy throughout the entire thing, alright?”

louis sighed shakily and nodded, “m’kay, h-hazza.. i think, erm, i-im not ready for you to love me all the way b-but i still wanna.. l-like y’know-“ he stuttered on his words, beginning to feel frustrated with himself.

“shh, baby, everything’s fine, don’t get upset i understand.” harry shushed him, soothingly. “i’d never do anything that you aren’t ready for, and i wasn’t going to take it all the way regardless, baby.. you aren’t ready to be overwhelmed like that.” he explained, seriously. “but if you’re still interested in something else, tell me, baby. all i want is to make you feel comfortable.”

“th-thank you, hazza.. love you so much.” louis smiled weakly, kissing harry’ lips lightly in appreciation.

his face flushed as he felt harry’ fingers hesitantly slip into the sides of his lace panties and suck in yet another shaky breath before whispering, “i-i think im still interested in s-something else, though.”

harry had been painfully hard at this point but of course, didn’t mind and only focused on pleasuring his small boyfriend.

“alright, baby.” he chuckled, softly. “i’d be more than happy to do that for you,” 

after that, harry didn’t waste any more time on undressed the tiny boy and carefully began to pull down his tight leggings. “damn, i love you.” he muttered, quietly as carefully stripped him of his clothing; taking his sweet time and being absolutely patient with the boy he loved most as he pulled his leggings from off of his ankles and threw them onto the floor.

“i love you too.” louis breathed out.

the older boy nearly groaned at the sight of louis’ bare, tanned legs; staring incessantly at his thick thighs and curvy hips and only wanting to litter them in millions of small, purple love-bites.

“you’re so beautiful, baby, i’ll tell you this everyday if i have to. fuck, i’ve never seen anyone more beautiful than you,”

louis flushed hard at the sweet compliment and giggled, “a-already do, babe.. but thank you.” he let out a shaky sigh as he felt harry’ warm hands replacing themselves back onto his thighs.

the senior continued to strip his boy of his clothing until louis had been in just his lacey, pink panties; causing harry to internally groan at the ravishing sight.

louis felt his breath hitch in his throat as his boyfriend began to press a trail of warm, open-mouthed kisses up his stomach; muttering sweet nothings against his sensitive skin while doing so.

"h-haz.." he panted, softly; already becoming slightly overwhelmed from the burning sensation of harry' plump lips attacking his body.

the older boy smirked as he moved up more until their faces had been inches apart, and soon leaned in to capture their lips in another short yet passionate kiss which left louis breathless and completely pliant.

"baby, i'm gonna try something, alright?" harry told, voice becoming serious which made the smaller boy curious. "if you're uncomfortable with it, tell me, yeah? i'll stop, baby, i promise."

louis blinked up at his boyfriend, innocently, before nodding with a sweet smile on his lips.

"s'okay, haz.. i trust you." he replied, in a small voice.

harry felt his heart do something in a way that he'd never get used to. "alright, baby. just making sure," he grinned, pecking louis' lips again before pulling back and resuming his actions.

after continuing on with littering his tiny boyfriend' curvy body in millions of kisses, harry moved downwards until he'd been at the end of his bed, mouth watering with lust as he came face-to-face with louis' lace covered bum and seeing that his innocent baby had already been sporting a small hard-on himself. 

_"fuck."_ he thought to himself, _"you're killing me, blue."_

with careful hands, he slowly began to tug the sinful underwear down louis' thighs. he looked up to see the small teen blushing madly as his breathing quickened and chuckled softly, "relax, baby, i've got you. it's alright." he soothed, eyes darkened at the sight of louis' small, prick, shooting up from under his panties and landing on his tummy, causing the teen to whine out softly from the contact.

harry wasted no time in throwing louis' panties to the side and with his large hands, grabbing the back of the teen' thighs to carefully lift them until they'd nearly been touching louis' scrawny chest.

"keep your legs just like that for me, baby, you're doing so good." he praised, voice deeper than usual as he watched with lust-filled eyes as louis' tiny, pink hole fluttered beautifully. "so, so good for me, baby.. fuck, i love you so much."

he couldn't help but feel even more turned on by the profane sight that he'd been witnessing, nearly drooling over the fact that his baby loved to keep all of his parts, pretty and bare. 

louis whined again, beginning to feel restless at the lack of contact and shivering slightly as he felt the cool air blowing on his most sensitive area. "haz, p-please." he bit down onto his lower lip hard.

he squeezed his shut and almost whimpered but let out an loud gasp as he felt a wet sensation suddenly coating over his hole. his eyes widened at the feeling; chest heaving rapidly as sparks of pleasure began to shoot up his veins, causing him to moan softly. “h-hazza..”

the older boy’ tongue lapped over louis’ tight heat carefully, licking around it slowly and grunting deeply as he heard his boy moaning unceasingly above him; listening intently to the angelic sounds.

he kept his strong arms wrapped securely around louis’ trembling thighs, keeping him in a tight grip so that the boy wouldn’t squirm around too much; which only made the teen whine out more. 

louis’ was in a daze; pupils dilated and swollen lips parted slightly as soft pants slipped through them. he brought down one of his tiny hands to tangle it in his boyfriend’ curly mop of hair, while keeping the other to clutch tightly around the large comforter.

he couldn’t help but already feel so overwhelmed with the foreign pleasure that he’d been receiving and felt dizzy from the warm sensation that began to spread throughout his shaking body.

“so beautiful...” harry hummed, wet lips pressed firmly against the boy’ puckered hole as he kissed around the tight skin, gently. “can’t get enough of you, babyboy.”

louis gasped as the vibrations from his boyfriend’ deep and husky voice sent sharp pleasures straight to his small prick. “h-hazzie!” he let out a soft, high pitched moan, arching his back up high.

as harry continued to lap expertly at louis’ sweet hole with his hot tongue, the tiny boy could already feel himself nearing his peak as tears of pleasure stung at the back of his dilated eyes.

his eyebrows were knitted together in pure bliss. he kept his back arched up perfectly while subtly beginning to grind his bum down against his boyfriend’ skilled tongue.

“ngh.." he whined, small fingers tugging softly on harry' long curls. “p-please,” 

after a few moments, harry soon glanced up at the boy, gazing at him lovingly through his darkened pupils. "everything alright, baby? do we need to take a break-"

"n-no!" louis cut him off, shaking his head frantically and letting out a whimper. "s'g-good, hazza.. so good, p-please keep going?"

harry couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his eagerness and only nodded, before diving back in to resume his actions; not bothering to wipe away the saliva that had trailed down his chin.

louis' breathing immediately quickened up again when feeling his boyfriend' hot tongue slowly slide past his entrance; beginning to lick around his sensitive walls hotly which caused louis to let out a loud cry of ecstasy.

he felt a boiling sensation in the pit of his tummy and gasped at the foreign feeling.

“s’getting r-really warm in my tummy, hazza..” he informed, breathlessly; gnawing down onto his lower lip roughly.

harry grunted, “alright, baby. when it gets too much for you to handle, i want to you just relax and let go, okay?” he spoke, voice low and raspy. “can you do that for me, angel?”

the petite boy nodded fast while grinding his bum harder against his boyfriend’ mouth as the warm feeling in his tummy began to increase.

“y-yeah, hazzie.. think i-i can,”

harry, knowing that his boy was close, unwrapped one of his arms from around louis' thigh and brought it up to gently take a hold of louis' small prick in his large hand; causing the young boy to exhale sharply before letting out a high, breathy moan. harry continued to lick hotly around louis' quivering hole while slowly thumbing over his slit that’d been already leaking with precum.

he quickened his actions and groaned against louis' damp, pliant opening; feeling himself nearing his overdue release, as well, just from listening to his boy' high-pitched whimpers and moans.

" _b-babe.._ " louis whined, feeling so hot and overwhelmed. "i-i need.. i f-feel-"

harry silenced him with a shush. "relax, baby. just let go, i'm right here." he murmured softly.

louis' eyes were squeezed shut tightly as he obeyed his boyfriend, letting out a shameful moan while gripping onto harry' curls roughly. "hazza!" his body trembled in pure ecstasy as the intense feeling in the pit of his tummy heightened; feeling himself being brought over the edge as he suddenly released hard onto his chest and into his boyfriend' hand.

harry groaned deeply as louis clenched tightly around his tongue, letting the boy ride out his intense high until he’d been a tiny, trembling mess from the sudden overstimulation that took over his entire body.

“h-haz..” louis slurred out, tiredly.

his cheeks were flushed a deep pink as his chest heaved up and down rapidly from the extreme feeling that he’d never felt before. his dampened yet disheveled fringe stuck to his sweaty forehead while he tried to regain his breath.

he stared at his older boyfriend with hazy eyes as harry pulled away from his bum and let out a heavy breath, wiping the salvia from his chin while keeping strong eye contact with the beautiful boy.

“was it good, baby?” 

louis giggled and sent harry a lopsided grin, while nodding shyly. “i-it felt amazing, ‘azza..” he flushed crimson, shakily lifting up his short arms as a signal for his boyfriend to hold him. “kisses?”

harry ran a hand through his messy hair and chuckled, “as many as you want, baby.” 

he bent down, about to capture their lips in a sloppy, passionate kiss until louis suddenly stopped him with a confused frown etched on his face.

“w-what about you, haz?” he asked, in a small voice.

harry lifted an eyebrow. “me?”

the smaller boy blushed softly and nodded, “well you, e-erm.. you still h-haven’t, like- y’know?” he tried to explain, but only stuttered over his words shyly.

harry already knew what he meant and smirked slyly at the flushed teen that laid beneath him before leaning in more until their lips had been inches apart. louis fluttered his eyes shut for a moment as he felt harry’ large hands grip onto his waist, gently, which only made the senior’ smirk widen with pride.

“let’s get you cleaned up and maybe you can help me out after, yeah?”

louis nearly pouted as he was already feeling very interested in his boyfriend’ naughty plans but still nodded nonetheless.

“haz?” he asked, once the older boy had wiped him down and was now letting louis straddle him.

“what is it, angel?”

louis bit down onto his lip shyly. “i love you.”

harry’ lips curled into a wide grin as he stared down at his sweet boy and pulled him closer by his bare hips.

“and i love you too, baby.”

-

finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so dirty... please, lord look away.
> 
> i hope you all liked this chapter! omg i feel so excited for the upcoming ones!
> 
> until next time, my friends..
> 
> -
> 
> all the love, A. <3


End file.
